Living On
by MuggleCreator
Summary: Different characters reactions to Death. Reviews welcome - tell me what you think. Rated T just-in-case. Rewritten version is now UP. Pv 1.
1. Parents of The Boy Who Lived

**Hello! I'm BAAAAAACK! Check my profile.  
So, here's the first of the updated chapters. I warn you, there have been a couple of fairly significant changes, as my ideas have developed a bit since I posted this in...2011? Was it really two (almost **_**three?!**_**) years ago? Enjoy!**

_The last thing James Potter saw was a flash of green light…._

He opened his eyes and stared. "Aren't I…where…oh…am I dead?" he wondered. The place seemed familiar, but he'd never put much thought into what, if anything, was present after death. He'd been too focused on the here and now for that. An odd noise made him turn. Then he knew he had to be dead: he was looking at his parents….and cousins.

Haydn, the youngest of the latter, nodded slowly, while Charlus and Dorea appeared lost for words. His mother whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jamie." She hadn't called him that in years…..ten years, in fact. His father said gruffly, "This should never have happened, but…."

He didn't finish, because James remembered Lily – and Harry. "Oh no." he muttered, "Oh no oh no oh no…."  
Haydn said, "The Lake is a viewing pool. Use it."  
It was only then that James realised they were at Hogwarts. He ran towards the Lake, but before he reached it, there was another flash of green light. James turned back and one of his worst fears was confirmed.

"Lily," he whispered faintly. Lily looked round wildly, spotted James and ran over to him. He enveloped her in his arms and she began to cry softly.  
"He's going to kill Harry," she cried, "I tried to protect him the best I could but….."

Hayden said, "You two might want to get over here. Now." He was standing at the Lake.  
James and Lily turned in time to see Voldemort point his wand at Harry – they both gasped and shouted "No!" – then miraculously the Curse rebounded….and Voldemort vanished.

The group gathered around the water gasped. There was a long moment of silence, then Harry started crying. Not that they could hear him – James gathered it was just pictures with this thing.  
Lily sniffled and stretched out her arms, wishing she could hold her baby, who was bleeding from a cut on the forehead.

Then Harrison Potter, James' dad, let out a low whistle. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. He's a little baby and yet…."  
Haydn pronounced, "Your kid sure is somethin', James."  
James' mum Jessica clarified, "Your Harry just defeated Voldemort."  
Haydn added, seeing James' face, "I know that look James. He'll be fine; Your friends will look after him."

James grimaced, then gasped, "Oh! Sirius'll go mad….I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid…..Damn! Remus'll be devastated – we didn't tell – he – and the rest of the world will think….As for that rat…." For him, that was the major shock of tonight. Such betrayal….

Haydn pulled him up short. "James and Lily, you're both gonna hate me for saying this, but you can't get caught up – you can't Live in That World any more. You have to Live in On." he said, "That's what we're all doing; we're Living On."

James sighed. He and Lily exchanged glances, then Lily answered for both of them. "That's going to be difficult."  
"Harry's going to have a tough time over the next few years," James added, "and he, hopefully with luck, won't remember tonight."

Haydn nodded and put a hand on James' shoulder. "Of course! He'll be famous." He paused. "I know it will be difficult – Merlin knows, I struggle – but… Look, it doesn't mean you can't... 'watch over them'. Just...remember to Live, too." he smiled, "I'm proud of you, Jimmy -" (another old nickname) "- you really did listen to me."

James nodded. "Hard not to," he muttered.  
Haydn replied, "Yeah. Now it looks like I get to make it up to you."  
"Yes," Harrison suggested, "Now, isn't there something we should be doing?"  
"?!" James and Lily were puzzled.  
Jessica explained, "Let's celebrate. The downfall of Voldemort and the survival of little Harry!"

Haydn chuckled a little sadly. "I'll get glasses," he turned to go, then added, "On second thoughts, perhaps we should celebrate in the Great Hall – a lot of people are headed this way. Word travels fast."

Lily groaned. "Great," she muttered.  
James grinned. "I know," he said. She rolled her eyes at him.

Then Dorea interrupted. "Lily... James... wait a moment." The group turned to her and saw that she held a baby in her arms. "Lily, were you pregnant – in There?"

Lily gasped and nodded. "Yes."  
James glanced at her. She sounded almost _scared_.  
Dorea continued, "Many things will need to be explained to you about the quirks of On...later. But the one that you need to know is that, well, foetuses can appear here too. I'm guessing -" she glanced at Lily, "- that you were about three months along?"

Lily nodded again, almost robotically, but said nothing. James stepped into the breach. "Yes. She was thirteen weeks yesterday. We were going to have a girl... at the end of April." he hesitated. "Are you saying that...?"

Dorea smiled at him. "Your daughter is thirteen weeks old, then."  
Lily stepped forward and peered at the bundle in Dorea's arms, then glanced at James. James stepped forward also and then took their daughter from his cousin when Lily hesitated further. He adjusted the blanket around her and glanced at Lily with a smile. Lily falteringly returned it._ She must still be in shock over the events of the night. _James thought.

Charlus said, "So, what's her name?"

Lily spoke in barely a whisper. "April Lily Potter. April was her due date, and it means spring and new beginnings." her voice shook slightly over the last words.  
James adjusted his hold on April and wrapped an arm around Lily. "Even more appropriate now, then. For the reign of the Supreme Psychopathic Idiot has ended, after all. We'll have new beginnings here, as they will have them There." he glanced towards the Lake and felt Lily flinch. James sighed. _Looks like I'll have to be the "tough one" again._

Haydn seemed to sense James' unease. "Well, then. On that note, perhaps we should adjourn to the Great Hall? People might come looking for us otherwise."  
The others agreed.

As they made their way to the Hall, Harrison remarked, "So, what will Harry be called now?"  
At James' and Lily's incredulous, startled looks, Jessica jumped in. "Oh come on, James! You were the one who told me every hero has a title!"

James laughed sheepishly. That had been a while ago. He mused, "Well, he did survive a Killing Curse ….and he is only a little boy….What about….'The Boy Who Survived'?"

Lily smiled sadly. "Hmm….No, I think 'The Boy Who Lived' has a better ring to it." Her voice was rather brittle. He had survived...but they had died. Who would take care of him? Who would take care of her baby? Her first baby, that is...

"The Boy Who Lived?" the voice of Gideon Prewett parroted.  
Beside him, Fabian added, "That sounds about right."

Lily smiled as James greeted the twins enthusiastically. "Thanks. Now let's get to this party-thing."  
Perhaps meeting old friends again would help her. James seemed to be managing well enough, after all.

The twins smirked. "We'll make sure you Potters are the centre of attention." Lily groaned. That was one thing she didn't want.  
"I thought it was about Harry?" she asked. They laughed.

The party lasted until after midnight. The Potters were toasted and cheered several times; but the main cheer was for Harry Potter – as Lily had said – 'The Boy Who Lived'.

**So there you have it. Lily & James have a daughter, April; James has three cousins (based on the Black Family Tree) instead of an OC for a brother; but what's with Lily's mood & reaction to April?**

**As an aside, "Haydn" is a first name derived from the same last name. The surname version belonged to a composer called Joseph Haydn (1732-1809). Mr J Haydn was a classical composer. I say Dorea liked his music. "Harrison" means "son of Harry" and it is also a surname. I gave James' dad this name so James could name his son after him. So it could mean two things; either "Harry" and variants thereof are common in the Potter family tree, or it could simply mean that Harrison's mother liked the name. Perhaps she'd heard it as a surname. Whichever you prefer.**


	2. Adjusting to On

**Here's the rewrite of chapter 2. It's longer, and deals with the title better, imo. What do you think?**

"Life" continued, in On and in There. Over the next few months, James and Lily attempted to adjust. James' family tried to help them where they could.

James began to notice a worrying trend, however. He could not help visiting the Lake a few times a week. Lily seemed to visit the Lake several times a _day_. As far as James could tell, she would sit for hours at the Lake, watching Harry and others. She would come home, often tearfully apologetic, and then spend the next few hours alternately raging at Petunia and Vernon Dursley, or sobbing over her "past mistakes". These included not trying harder with Petunia, giving up on Severus Snape too easily, and forcing her father to live in Australia because of the war.

James became more and more frustrated with Lily. He knew she felt guilty. Merlin, he felt it too. After all, he was mature enough to realise, now, that there had been more to Severus Snape than a "slimy Slytherin". He knew it hurt to know these things and be powerless to change anything. He was angry at the Dursleys too. But really...

James was worried, because Lily was spending almost _too much_ time at the Lake. He understood why Haydn had told them to try to "live in On" instead of focusing on the Lake. It was dangerous, in a way. Lily was so wrapped up in Harry that she was forgetting James...and April. In fact, it appeared that Lily was almost afraid to care for April. Never mind the fact that she'd done a fine job of caring for Harry.

She wasn't coping, and James, quite frankly, thought enough was enough. He had been surprised to have another baby to care for so soon, but at least he tried. James cared for April, even on the days Lily seemed incapable of getting out of bed. The vitality had gone out of Lily Potter with her life.

James did the only thing he could do. He went to his parents. Jessica and Harrison listened carefully to him, then offered an explanation. "She's depressed, James." Jessica said, "The combined stresses of being separated from Harry, her guilt at various things, and gaining April sooner than she'd expected..." she sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had been depressed in There... after all, you had very little contact with anyone in those last days didn't you?"

James said, "But...but what can I do to help? I know she's hurting, Mum, but she won't even let me in, any more..." Jessica paused. "I'll talk to her. She might benefit from a woman talking to her. In fact..." she trailed off, "Didn't her mother die a few years ago?"

James nodded, nonplussed. Jessica continued, "I'll show Lily the way to get to the Muggle side of On. Maybe a conversation with her mother would help."

Later that day, Jessica talked to Lily, then led her to Trafalgar Square in London. Lily visited her mother and spent the night. After that, things changed for the better. It was still a struggle for Lily, but it became gradually better.

They had all been through hell in the war. They were all mending. Slowly, but surely, they would heal. With time.

#

On Christmas Day, James and Lily sat with his family at Potter House. Time was strange here; the only time they were properly aware of it passing were their deathdays, and events such as Christmas, the equinoxes or solstices. The same was true for everyone.

Lily remarked to Jessica, "Is that Lake the only way to see into There, or are there others? It seems sort of limited..."  
Harrison said, "Have we not told you yet?" Lily and James shook their heads.  
"Well, we had wanted them to settle a bit first," Jessica reminded him.

Harrison continued, "Well, think of the Lake as one of those Muggle tee-vees with the sound muted." Lily chuckled, and James nodded. "With sound is our portraits – you know that room in your house with a chair for two and decorated to taste? That's your portrait." he continued.

James and Lily were surprised. Haydn nodded. "I used to check mine about once a week, but since Potter House has gone into preservation mode, I'm not checking as much." he said.  
Charlus continued, "As per usual, anyone viewing the portrait won't know it's really you, and you can't tell 'em unless it's essential. You'll know if it is. It's more like – part of your essence is captured in the portrait, and sometimes your whole essence is shown, when you sit in."

"Are there any others?" James asked curiously. His family nodded. Haydn replied, "The last 'TV' one is only optional. If – and only if – someone happens to have the same Patronus as you, because of you, you'll become it for the time it's cast."

James and Lily exchanged glances. Jessica said, "There's also one that's a bit like a wireless. If a family member or very close visits your grave, occasionally you might hear what they're saying to you."

Dorea added, "And as you may have noticed, there is no money here. Everything is provided for you, as much as one needs in the form they are used to."

Lily nodded. "We'll remember that," she answered. Then Harrison steered the conversation onto lighter topics.

**Whew! Well, that was a bit heavier than my first attempt. I had to cut the actual scene of Lily and her mother reuniting because it would've dragged this out too much... It was already becoming unwieldy. What do you think of it?**


	3. The Patronus View

**Take 2 of this chapter! Not too different, except for April.**

James had just checked the portrait-room. Nothing was happening, of course. Having the portrait shut up in the Potter Family Vault might be safe, but it sure was boring. He frowned, thinking. He _thought_ it had been twelve years – and a bit more – since they'd arrived. He shook his head; of course it had been. As he was musing it over, he felt a sudden tugging. Then it stopped abruptly. He glanced round warily. Then it happened again.

When it happened a third time, James decided to check the Lake. He was halfway there when it happened a fourth time, and James was suddenly floating in a room standing between his son and... a Dementor?

As James hovered mistily, he saw _Moony_ jump in front of Harry – the Dementor changed to a full moon, and James understood. That was a Boggart. Hang on – his son's worst fear was a Dementor? And what was he? He felt misty...

As he re-emerged in On, he heard Harry call Moony "Professor Lupin". No way...

James blinked. He realised Lily and April were standing next to him. "What happened? Where were you?" Lily asked, with April's eyes asking the same questions.  
"Calm down," James soothed, "I just got a few questions answered and posed. Let's go to the Lake; just to check."

"But what-?"  
"Lily," James said seriously, "Moony is teaching at Hogwarts as DADA teacher – he must be. I _think_ he's teaching Harry how to cast a Patronus. Harry's worst fear is a Dementor – they must be near enough to affect him. And...Lily, I'm Harry's Patronus. I think."

They arrived at the Lake and confirmed that Remus was, indeed, the DADA teacher, and that Dementors were guarding Hogwarts. Lily wondered, "But why? They're monsters!"

James' mind switched onto a different tack. "Where's Sirius?" he asked the Lake. The water swirled. Then, instead of the Azkaban rock James had seen him in the past, Sirius was hiding out in the Shrieking Shack. The three gasped. "He's broken out," yelped James.

Lily's eyes narrowed. She asked the Lake where Pettigrew was. It showed him in rat form in a boy's dorm. Lily hissed. "And that's why."  
April scowled. "Stupid little rat. Poor Wolf-man. He must be so lonely." she said. April was now around twelve years old. Ever since she was three, she had called Remus "Wolf-man". Lily and James let her; she would have been his goddaughter after all, and she was awfully stubborn when her mind was made up.

April peered deeper into the Lake. "Poor Sam, too. I wish the boys could talk to each other..." she grumbled. Sam was Samuel Black-McKinnon, child of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius. He had been born on the 1st of January 1981, but due to the times, only James, Lily, Marlene's cousin John Burbage and his wife Mary had known. Marlene had hidden the pregnancy; she and Sirius had actually pretended to split up before Samuel had been conceived. Marlene had been elsewhere on the night the rest of her family were murdered, and until the end of the war had hidden under the alias of Charity Burbage, John's sister.

When things had gone so wrong that night of Halloween 1981, Samuel had been taken into the care of John and Mary – as far as James understood, it was for his protection; they of course didn't know Sirius was innocent. Though James thought that John had never liked Sirius anyway. April thought that it was "horribly unfair" that Harry and Sam could not even be friends - "after all, they're godbrothers!"

Most questions had been answered. But the most pressing one (for James) had not been. He would have to wait.

#

Over the next few weeks, James experienced the tugging misty feeling in a pattern, re-occurring. Nearly every time, James got a fleeting glimpse of Harry and Moony.

Then came the day. James was walking casually with Lily when there was a sudden shout.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The tugging feeling happened, stronger than ever before. There was a whooshing sound.

He saw the black-cloaked figures and charged them. He laughed harshly, in a take-that-you-pricks! sort of way, when he saw they weren't real. He turned in a 'u-shape' and saw Harry clutching a Snitch in his hand, surrounded by team-mates.

He caught a brief glimpse of Moony's stunned expression, and heard his cry of, "But – but that's _Prongs!_" He saw the outline of a shaggy black dog in the stands, then...

He was suddenly back in On. Lily was staring at him. He felt exhilarated.  
"I'm Harry's Patronus," he said, "Harry's got my stag looking after him."

Lily gasped. "Wow. Hang on; were Dementors -?"

James shook his head. "No, no. Just a bunch of Slytherin idiots trying to distract Harry. Didn't work. He sent out me, and _I_ saw them off."

Lily laughed. "April will be pleased. I hope that's the closest Harry gets to one for a while..."

#

James remained on tenterhooks for several weeks.

One night, he was walking towards Potter House when he felt the tug. "Get to the Lake," he called to Lily and April ahead of him.

He became the stag again. This time, he faced real Dementors – a hundred or more of them – who were swooping at Harry, Padfoot, _Snape_ and a couple of Harry's friends. He chased the Dementors away, then returned to...another Harry?

The second Harry stretched out his hand to touch his sliver form. "Prongs," he whispered as James faded again...

He reappeared in On, and ran to the Lake. Lily was there already. "I think they're saving Sirius with a Time Turner. I saw Harry's friend Hermione had one."  
"I could've told you that Mum." April broke in, "She's been using it to get to all her classes this year. She took them all."

James glanced at her. "You seem pleased with yourself."  
April grinned. "I'm pleased with _them_, Dad. The truth has finally been proven! Wolf-man doesn't need to be so unhappy anymore."  
They remained watching for a while, somewhat confused, then proved Lily's theory right and were proud of Harry.

"He might have only found out the truth recently, yet he's so determined to save him." Lily said.

When Harry got the better of Fudge, and Sirius got away, James, April and Lily stopped watching, very pleased.

**Isn't April cute? I picture her as the reverse of Harry: Lily's red hair & stature, James' eyes. No glasses. Search Google images for Emma Stone.**

**I hope I provided enough info about the Black-McKinnons. I'll explain more later. And yes, I do mean **_**that**_** Charity Burbage!**


	4. A Bittersweet Cup of Glory

**Take 2 of Ch 4. **

**I figure that, especially for those who arrive in On suddenly, confusion happens sometimes.**

**Whoops, forgot to do this last time, so I'll do it double now…I do not own Harry Potter universe. I don't own it. It's Jo's, particularly the words characters use in this chapter when interacting with the other World.**

**And on to the next chapter!**

"_Kill the spare…" the unknown voice said. There was no time to run…._

Cedric Diggory's eyes flew open. What the heck? He'd…blinked….and now he was here. Had that last part been a – a trick or something? Was this another Portkey? But then Harry would be here too, right?  
It was something more sinister, then. What had that voice said….?

He heard voices, and backed up quickly, casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself.  
A black haired man and red-haired woman were walking towards where he stood, talking.

"James, I know I heard the gateway open," the woman said.  
"Well, there's no-one here Lily." The man replied, "Maybe you imagined it."

Cedric thought, "_James? Lily? And that man does look sort of familiar…oh damn."_

He revealed himself. "I'm Cedric Diggory – If you are who I think you are, I came through the, ah, gateway." He explained what had happened before he came here, wherever it was, and the Potters looked worried.

"Let's check the viewing Lake," Lily suggested. They ran over in time to see a long white figure rise from a cauldron. Harry was trussed up and tied against a tombstone. The white figure was robed by a previously sprawling figure on the ground, then touched something on his arm. Lily gasped; she guessed who the white figure was.

This was confirmed when the black-cloaked figures came. "Voldemort," Lily whispered. The others gasped. _He had risen again…_

They watched anxiously as Voldemort greeted his Death Eaters and prepared to duel Harry; as, after a point, Harry ducked behind a tombstone.  
Then Lily, as she watched horrified, saw a determined but accepting expression replace the fear on his face. "What's he doing?" she whispered.

James answered. "He's going to fight."  
As he said this, Harry stood up, flung himself out from behind the tombstone and aimed his wand at Voldemort, who aimed back at Harry.

The red and green lights connected, then turned to gold. Gold beams of light picked up the two and separated them from the rest. Gold beads travelled along the main beam as, for the first time James knew of, they heard sound from the Lake: the sound of phoenix song.

James, Lily and Cedric felt comforted by it. Then the other Potters (including April) and a few others came running.  
James explained what had happened. Jessica knew some things about wands. She said, "It looks like they share the same core. Those beads….Priori Incantatem, I think."

Her words were confirmed by a hand flying out of Voldemort's wand when a bead connected. Cedric frowned. "I – I think I'm next," he muttered, then vanished, reappearing below.

Again, they heard what was said. "Hold on Harry," Cedric spoke.  
A man fell out of the wand; an old Muggle man pulled from wherever he had been Living On. Looking at Voldemort, he said, "He was a real wizard, then? Killed me, that one did….you fight him boy…"

But already, a witch James vaguely remembered Sirius hexing at school – Lily said she was Bertha Jorkins – appeared. As she told Harry, "Don't let go, now!" Lily realised.  
"James, now it's me."

James looked at her. "Help him hold on for me – I – I need to tell him…."

Lily smiled at him then vanished too. It felt a bit like Apparation. She blossomed out from Voldemort's wand, her eyes on her son. His face was taut with the effort of keeping his wand still, but he still managed to smile slightly.

She was so proud of him. Aloud, she said, "Your father's coming…he wants to see you…" she added wishing to comfort and for it to be true, "It will be all right…hold on."

James came. He knew what little time he had, knew what he had to tell Harry, but he wished he could say more… "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments….but we will give you time….you must get to the Portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts….do you understand Harry?"

Harry gasped, "Yes,"  
Cedric whispered, "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"  
Harry replied, "I will."  
"Do it now," James whispered, "Be ready to run…do it now…"

"NOW!" Harry yelled, wrenching his wand upwards….the song stopped and the light died, but James and Lily swooped around Voldemort with the others for moments…then Voldemort screamed, "Stun him!" as they vanished…

The group landed in front of the viewing Lake. Lily jumped to her feet, pulling James up. They ran to the edge and watched. Harry had just grabbed Cedric's body….they saw him look at the Cup despairingly as Voldemort closed in…

"Summon it like you did with your Firebolt, Harry!" Cedric moaned, just as Harry did so. Lily gave him a puzzled look as the Portkey activated.  
"In a minute," he muttered, "It's not over yet."

There was a somewhat confused silence as they watched Harry return, and then the revelations about Moody (Lily and James were furious), but when it became apparent there was just going to be lots of talking now, James pulled away from the edge.

"Let's go, Lily," he said, "Harry will be right…Dumbledore and Sirius are with him."  
"And Molly and her family are waiting at the Hospital Wing." Fabian Prewett, who had come with the Potters, added, gesturing to another part of the Lake.

Lily sighed. Then the Muggle man asked, "Are you all magical?"  
Cedric nodded. "How did you…er, did, uh, V-Voldemort…"  
The Muggle nodded. "That man-snake? Yeah…I heard too much, see….Call me Frank. Now is anyone going to explain what happened?" he looked at all of them. "That fighting boy was yours, wasn't he?" he looked at James and Lily, who nodded then introduced themselves.

Cedric asked Frank, "Can you explain what happened to you, too?"  
April sighed, interrupting them. "Dad, why didn't the spell show me?"

They all turned to look at her. She was standing at the shore of the Lake, scuffing her boots on the pebbles. "After all," April continued, "Mum was pregnant with me when we died. It's not like I wasn't there at all…"  
James bit his lip. "I don't know why, sweetheart."

Cedric was staring at her, and April snapped out of her reverie. "Hi, I'm April Lily Potter." she said.  
"Cedric Diggory," Cedric responded, bowing slightly. "You know, maybe you weren't there, because the spell mainly affected your mum? The curse affected you, but it was...kind of secondary to Lily? Lily died, so you died..."

He trailed away. "I'm probably not making much sense."  
April smiled at him. "No, I got what you meant. Thanks."

They went to the house in Godric's Hollow to talk. Through the explanations, Lily was mostly silent, her shock that they'd had a Tournament eclipsed by worry. When James asked why, she sighed. "I hope things don't go too bad too soon."

James nodded. "I know, Lils, I know. I worry for Harry, Padfoot and Moony."

Charlus said, "Something my dad said once about trouble was, 'what happens will happen. Unless you're there -' which we're not – 'you can't judge; you can't do much but wait'."

James nodded. "Wise man, your dad."

**So what did you think? Again, it was just tidying up, & adding April.  
Charlus says the comment about his dad because I thought it suited better.**


	5. Seeing Double Demented

**I don't own the Potterverse. Jo does.**

Possibly a month – or two – later, James was visiting the Prewett twins' place when he heard the summoning words. Twice. Then, a third time it was shouted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

James in Patronus form charged a Dementor that was inches away from his son. He looked at Harry, who yelled, "THIS WAY!"  
James realised there was more than one. The second was bending over a large boy. "Get it!" Harry yelled, rather unnecessarily. James charged, then after checking the boys were all right, he reappeared in On, with the words, "I am going to _kill_ Mudungus Fletcher!" ringing in his ears.

"The second war's really begun, guys. Dementors..."

**Eh, not much to change here.**


	6. A Veiled Truth

**Sniff. And so it begins...**

**As you'll notice, I have bowed to canon completely at last. Bye-bye "Ami", hello "'Lene". In my defence, I was always a trifle uncomfortable with my one noncanon ship. I just needed to ensure that my idea of Potterverse would still stick if I switched the two. I've figured out a way (partially explained in Ch 3, **_**The Patronus View**_**) so that it does. For Sam's looks, look up Ben Barnes.  
Confused? Good. Read on.  
_**

_Sirius laughed at his cousin. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled.__** Shouldn't have tempted fate.**_**  
**_The next spell hit him directly in the chest.  
His eyes widened in shock as he fell through the Veil. __**No!**_

He landed on his backside with a thud. He jumped to his feet and shook back his hair from his face. Then he glanced back at the firmly closed Veil. _Damn it!_ He sighed. _Oh Harry…and Sam, and 'Lene, I'm sorry._

Sirius Black was not one who tried to dwell on regrets, however. Azkaban had made him do that too much. He turned from the Veil and surveyed his surroundings. _(Oooh, I'm using big words, Moony!)_ _Moony….hmmm…oh bugger._

Sirius frowned momentarily, then realised he was looking at Hogwarts. That seemed fitting, as he felt roughly nineteen again; all traces of the prison were gone.

"Cool," he muttered, then thought of something. "If I'm in some sort of afterlife, then…." He looked around. "Prongs?" he called, then louder, "Lily! Where are you?"  
He paused a moment, then remembered another one who should be here. "Reggie? Reg?"

#

Not too far away, Lily, April and James were relaxing at Godric's Hollow when James heard a voice. "Prongs?"  
He got up. "Lils, did you hear that?" Lily shook her head, and James sat down again and sighed, somewhat relieved. Then he heard it again. "Lily!" It was more insistent this time. April stared at her parents, as James jumped up and Lily gasped. It was followed by, "Where are you?"

April jumped. She had heard the last sentence. "Is that -?"  
James groaned. "Padfoot! I'm coming!" He grabbed Lily's hand, who grabbed April's, and they Disapparated to the Lake.

In a dungeon dormitory, a dark-haired boy of about seventeen sat cross-legged, reading. Then he heard a voice. "Reggie?"  
He froze. That couldn't be…? "Reg?"  
_Damn it!_

He stood and ran outside.

#

Sirius had nearly wandered to the Lake when James and Lily, with April, Disapparated nearby. They gasped. "Padfoot!" James smiled shakily, "I -"

Sirius yelped, "Prongs!" and gave him a brotherly hug. Lily also moved forwards to give one. He hadn't seen them in so long….But really, enough mushy stuff.

"Took your time getting here when I called," Sirius teased.  
James laughed. "Always impatient, Padfoot." He paused, then added softly, "But I didn't think you'd be so impatient for death."

Sirius snorted darkly. "Impatient, hah. It's another war – you think I wanted to let my black-hearted cousin kill me?"

A strangled gasp from behind alerted them to Regulus. "Bellatrix killed you? That bitch!" he spat venomously. "I thought she'd leave you alone if I…" he trailed away as Sirius stepped around James, walked up to Regulus, paused, then hugged him. "Sorry Reg. I – I shouldn't have left. I should have tried harder – done more to protect you."

Regulus sighed. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It doesn't matter; we're both here now. I was an idiot to join, anyway. Damn Trixy to hell…"

Wishing to stay off angsty topics, Sirius asked, "Where is here, anyway?" still speaking to Regulus.  
"On."  
"No, Siriusly, where?"  
Regulus sighed but smiled. "Must you always use that joke? And I am being serious – both types – we call it On. Do _not_ ask me why, I haven't a clue."

Sirius laughed; joking around felt good. Then he looked around. "Oh. Listen, is there anywhere I can see what's going on? The Order were fighting the bad guys at the Ministry when I left, and Harry's there…"

"Turn around and say no more." James pointed behind him, "The Lake."  
"Convenient." Sirius muttered, turning. The water swirled and he saw the Atrium. Voldemort and Dumbledore were fighting, whilst Harry and Bellatrix were watching on, unwillingly protected and trapped in equal measure by golden statues.

Voldemort vanished in the fountain only to reappear next to or above or something near Harry. "He's possessing him!" Lily shrieked. Beside her, April trembled. Dumbledore's face looked frozen, and Sirius just wished he would do something to blast Voldemort away from his godson. Almost as if he'd heard, Voldemort suddenly forcibly recoiled and ripped himself from Harry, snatched Bellatrix and vanished.

"No!" Sirius growled; then he saw Fudge being led forward by a golden elf. "He saw Voldy! He believes at last!" he cried dramatically. The others laughed. Then Sirius scowled. "A year too late. Or even an hour. Bloody bitch, Trixy is!"

They saw Dumbledore give Harry a Portkey back to his office. As soon as Dumbledore arrived, they watched Harry throw a few things around and shout at the Professor. The group were highly surprised and the Marauders a little impressed; but Sirius was also sad – he was the reason Harry was behaving like this. Well not him, more like…his _death_. Sirius sighed.

Dumbledore said something to Harry which made him slightly surprised (only slightly, his main emotion showing was sadness); then Dumbledore began explaining something that involved his Pensieve. Lily guessed it was the Prophecy, and Sirius agreed – "It's what the Death Eaters were looking for, so it must be. I gotta say, it's about time someone told him…"

Then Sirius decided, "Right. Harry's safe; let's check the others…"

The Lake obliged. They saw that Mad-Eye and Tonks were at St. Mungo's, but looked reasonably okay – "Good. Trixy knocked her down before me, Reg, that's why I was fighting her" – Remus and Kingsley were still down in the Department of Mysteries, getting all the other 'kids' back to Hogwarts; then were talking, and Kingsley had his hand supportively on Remus' shoulder; he looked shattered.

The Marauders winced; he was the last one of them There now, and they didn't want him to waste because of it. When James voiced this worry, though, Sirius smiled. "He won't waste. Dora'll make sure of that, even if he doesn't want her to."

James grinned. "Moony's found a girl? Excellent!"  
Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Only problem is, his."  
James frowned. "His furry one…Great. Have you talked to him? Invoked the Pact and all that?"  
Sirius replied easily, "Yeah, but you were always better. Dora's stubborn, though. She'll get through."

"Eventually," James rebutted, "Because Moony's stubborn too. Even though he does love her back –that'll just make him worse…..I bet it takes longer than a year, Padfoot."  
Sirius laughed. "You don't know Dora – she's that persistent….You're on, Prongs."

April giggled. "Another tab, Dad?" she said teasingly. "I agree with Uncle Sirius, though. Wolf-man needs happiness, and it had _better_ come within a year! I just hope he isn't_ too_ much of an idiot beforehand..."  
Sirius spun around and stared. "What-? Huh? But -"  
Lily explained. Sirius was stunned. "All this time, you've had another sprog tucked up here with you..." he glanced at April. "Wolf-man, eh?"

April nodded. "He's my godfather. I reckon I'm entitled to have my own name for him. After all, you guys do."  
James laughed. "She has us there, Padfoot."  
Laughing, the friends turned away. "Let's go back to our place; we need to talk." James said.  
Sirius grinned. They had a lot to catch up on…

**There! It is done!**

**Oh, by the way, who do you guys think of when you picture Sirius? **

**I don't know about you, but I get annoyed at HP actors/actresses who don't have key descriptive features of the books. I mean, I know Dan hated contacts, and apparently editing didn't work either, but…they should have **_**at least**_** made sure Lily's eyes were the same colour!**


	7. Wands and Bones

**Chapter 7 Mark II. For**** Amelia's looks: Cinde W Ingram, on Google Images, it's the one with thick grey hair that's one of the first pics.**

**As I said the previous chapter, I've bowed to canon completely. It feels good by the way. But it does mean this chapter went through a major revision. :P**  
_

_When Amelia Bones heard the door lock, she knew Voldemort was nearly finished.  
__**He's not done yet,**__ she thought, __**and neither am I!**_

_She thought of those he'd killed before her who were dear to her. She'd be with them soon. She slashed a curse at Voldemort; he laughed. And those who remained... She thought of her brother Mark and his family; Lisa and Susan. Flick._

"_Good bye, Amelia Bones," Voldemort stated. Huh, he always had a taste for theatrics. The green light sent her on her way..._

She opened her eyes. "Blast," she muttered, startling someone walking past muttering to himself.  
He turned and gasped. "A – Amelia?"  
Amelia nodded. "Yeah, Edgar, me. Guess what, though? I'm so important the big one himself did it. And I put up a good fight."

Edgar smiled. "Thought you would, if it came to it." he said, "Oh Ami..."  
Amelia sighed. "Uh-huh." she hesitated, then stepped forwards and embraced her younger brother. It had been so long since she'd seen him...  
After a couple of minutes, Edgar pulled away. "Come on, I want to show you – look." he waved a hand to show Hogwarts, then pointed at the Lake. "Look into it and you can see stuff happening in There. The 'other' World. Oh, and this place is called On."

Amelia peered into the Lake. It shimmered and showed Susan, sticking her head through her fireplace. She froze, then yanked her head back, shouting at her parents.

Amelia sighed. At least they'd discovered her quickly.  
Edgar said, "Oh well. Looks like they know. Now, tell me what's been happening."  
"Well..."

A sudden shout from the vast castle steps made them pause. "There's Benjy Fenwick! Come on – tell us the rest as a group, you know how much I hate repeating stuff." he paused. "And you'll be surprised with what they say..."

Amelia laughed and agreed, allowing him to pull her along. She needed to find her family anyway...


	8. The Charm of the Doe

**Here we backtrack a little... I couldn't fit the revamped bit in earlier... Ch 2 was already too heavy.**

Lily was on her way to visit a few friends from school and the Order shortly after her fifteenth deathday. She suddenly heard a rather familiar voice shout, "_Expecto Patronum!_" and she was flying... No, cantering round an office. The Headmaster's office. She was a silver doe, again. But why here?

She saw Dumbledore watching her, tears filling his eyes... and just before she vanished out the window, she saw Severus Snape. Oh. Severus had felt compelled to reveal his Patronus to the Headmaster. Lily wondered why.

She blinked, realising she was back in On. Still frowning, she went on her way, thinking it over. During her first dark days in On, when she spent a large part of her day at the Lake, she had discovered the depth of Severus' feelings for her. He had cast his Patronus over and over and talked to it. To her. About school – the reactions of teachers and students. The wider world – his semi-forced dealings with the Malfoys (and other 'former' Death Eaters), and experiments on various potions. It was such a pity that he was tied to Hogwarts and unable to gain his Mastery. And of course, Severus talked to the doe about her.

It was complicated. She hadn't told James. What could she say?  
Though the day was coming. Sirius had told her privately after his death that Severus had alerted him to Harry's danger via Patronus. So Sirius knew, but he'd promised not to say anything until she'd told James.

But how could she tell him? Sometimes she wondered if he knew. He was exceptionally civil when talking about Severus nowadays. In fact, since coming to On Lily had not heard him use "Snivellus" once. But that could be chalked up to him feeling remorseful over his past treatment, and gratitude to Severus for watching Harry.

The question was, when could she tell him? He'd have to know eventually.  
But not today, Lily decided, then sighed. "Some Gryffindor I am." she muttered.

**Well, that's a bit bigger, isn't it?  
I added this bit because it occurred to me that Severus showing Dumbledore his Patronus couldn't be the first time he'd cast it… **


	9. Heart's True Treasures

**Yeah, I admit, I love my version of Ariana.  
_**

"_Severus, please..." Albus Dumbledore whispered. He was nearly finished, anyway; now was the time to honour their promise. He knew Severus would do it by the look on his face (he was practically radiating pain and hatred; it was a good thing both could be taken different ways), but he wished he wouldn't hate himself so much for it, since it had to be done.  
"Avada Kedavra," Severus whispered, and he was falling..._

Albus landed gently feet first – back at Hogwarts. How curious. He looked around, then began to walk towards the castle. A shout of joy stopped him. He turned, and saw...  
"Ariana," he breathed. She was running towards him, looking as she would have had she reached her majority.

Then he sighed. Ah, explanations. His least favourite part in cases such as these. Oh well, it had to be done; he'd start now.  
When Ariana reached him, he began, "Ari, I'm sorry."  
She looked puzzled. "What for?"  
"I should've been able to protect you better."  
She sighed. "How? You did your best."  
Albus raised an eyebrow. "By neglecting you?"

"It wasn't your fault you were gifted; that he was such a charmer."  
"Perhaps, but still..." Albus sighed.  
Ariana scowled. "You need to stop this. If it comes to it, I probably shouldn't have tried to help."  
"But I'm your eldest brother; I should have been able to keep you safe."  
Ariana stood on tip-toe to look him in the eye – or as close she could get, tipping her head back.

"You've blamed yourself all these years? That stops now." She said firmly, "I want to hear no more about it." she paused then changed tack. "Al, why is your nose more crooked than I remember?"  
"A couple of Bludgers and, well, I did fight with Aberforth. Over you and Mother. I think he – rightfully – blames me."

Ariana frowned. "You are a silly...goose, and Abe's a silly goat." Albus remembered the verbal matches they had together in his youth. "And you're a stubborn pigeon."  
Ariana smiled, then said, "You know, you can make yourself younger than your 80s, Al."  
Albus tensed. "But I…I don't want to. My hair turned silver after I fought…Gellert. I… It's a reminder, Ari. A reminder which increased during the first war. It turned white. I've allowed myself to strike out those years, but…." He hesitated, and Ariana jumped in again.

"You don't have to punish yourself, Al." she said.  
Albus hesitated. "If Tom loses, I'll consider it." He said. Ariana knew this wouldn't be the last conversation they had on this topic.

She sighed, then saw something. "Oh, look!" She pointed behind him. There, coming down a hill, were Kendra and Percival Dumbledore. Albus smiled and went to greet them.  
Looking around, he realised; _he was finally truly home._...

**Poor Al. See my profile for an explanation of how I see him & his actions.**


	10. Gifts of Charity

**Poor Charity... Or rather, poor Marlene. This is how I rejigged things so that my Potterverse could still work while being canon. **

_Marlene knew she was going to die; there was no escape. Oh, why couldn't Severus do something? She knew he was either spy or traitor, but...  
"Avada Kedavra."  
Marlene really didn't understand anymore._

Lily Potter sat by the Lake. James was planning pranks with Sirius, and it was best she didn't get involved. However, she highly doubted James would approve of what she was doing; he had taken his brother's words about not getting caught up in That World to heart, but Lily had been finding it more difficult. She was a mother after all, and her little boy was now facing challenges of a man with much more life experience.

So, ever since Albus had arrived, she had fallen back into her old habit of stealing time at the Lake whenever possible to watch over Harry. She had known since then that, due to circumstances, Harry probably wouldn't be going back to school; the danger factor would be too high. But it was still annoying to confirm, as she watched him cleaning his room and sorting things into piles. Why couldn't Voldemort have waited just one more year she didn't know...She wished things didn't have to be like this...

Then she sighed. _I'd better go; he looks fine._ She glanced into the Lake again to check, _I'll come back again tomorrow. Or maybe in a couple of days; otherwise I'll be getting as bad as when I first arrived – like Sirius!_ Sirius had been like a watchful hound at the Lake since he'd arrived. It was understandable; he'd come straight from the middle of a war after all. However, since Albus had come James had been trying to cure Sirius of it, Marauder-style.

A sudden noise made her look up, then stare. Marlene McKinnon had just arrived in On. Lily swore and jumped to her feet, rushing over. "Marlene?!"

Marlene looked up at her, sitting up slowly. "Hi Lily." she said faintly.

Lily knelt beside her. "What happened?"

Marlene swallowed. "My book was supposed to be published before the Headmaster's...death. It was under a different name! But there were delays and...a mole in my office. So I was captured, tortured and k-killed." her eyes filled. "Lily, I defended Snape to the rest of them, with Aurora. But he – he -"

Lily sighed. "It's complicated." she said softly as she remembered the day Albus came to On. Slowly, she began to speak...

Lily, April and James were walking to Hogwarts, where James had promised to meet Sirius and Regulus 'to plan something' and April was meeting Ariana. They had seen a welcoming crowd at the steps, and James barely had time to wonder who it was before Lily recognised the flowing silver hair and beard – slightly younger-looking, but still very recognisable.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, "How – who – ?"  
He turned to her. The crowd settled somewhat. Albus smiled gently. "I can die like anyone else, Lily. And I've told you already; you are out of school, so call me Albus."  
Lily sighed. He _had _told them already; about eighteen years ago.

"But who did it?" James asked.  
Sirius said bitterly from behind them, "The greasy git. Who else?" He'd been certain, after seeing his Patronus, that Snape was on their side. But apparently not.  
"_Snape?_" James snapped, stunned (for a similar reason to Sirius; the amount of times he protected Harry and his friends…) "_He_ did it?"  
Albus nodded. "On my orders." They gaped at him. "Last summer, I sustained a grievous injury that shortened my lifespan considerably." He explained, "If Severus had not been there, I would have been here much sooner. And the Malfoy boy – Lucius' son – had been given the task of killing me to humiliate and punish his family. I agreed with Severus, a plan for my death; but it did not go quite as I expected. Still – Sirius, he did not enjoy it."

Sirius sighed. "I did see he looked a bit off," he muttered, oddly relieved, then turned to James. "No-one else died in the attack, though there are a couple of injuries. Can you believe Greyback came though it wasn't a full moon?"

Lily gasped. "Did he -?"

"The eldest Weasley boy got ripped up," Sirius said, "So I think we'd better take a look. Besides -" he smirked at James, "I've been keeping tabs, and I think you're going to lose one tonight."

Dumbledore and others in the crowd looked politely puzzled. But Regulus said, almost eagerly, "Are both Tonks and Remus there?" Sirius nodded.

"And I think we're about to see sparks fly. Come on."

The two Blacks ran off to the Lake, James close behind. Lily sighed. "They stick their noses into everything – but he is their friend, and she their cousin." And she was curious, too.

The Lake showed the group were in the Hospital Wing. Molly and Arthur had just arrived with "the French girlfriend – I forget her name. Something to do with flowers…" Sirius offered, unsure. Lily rolled her eyes. "Fleur maybe?" she suggested sarcastically. Sirius could be so..._unobservant_ sometimes, meaning nothing against him.

They saw Molly say something that made "Fleur" angry. Sirius chuckled. "Two rounds of fireworks." he said. The boys were taken completely by surprise when Molly and Fleur hugged and cried. Lily laughed, but before she could comment, Sirius started grinning.

"Get ready to lose this tab, Prongs," he said, nodding towards where Tonks was standing. She was glaring at Remus and snapped something at him. He suddenly looked awkward and replied barely moving his lips. "Excellent, she's embarrassing him," Sirius smirked. The Marauders _really_ wished they could hear what was being said. It looked interesting...

Lily noticed the looks of dawning comprehension on the faces of Harry and his friends. "Just as well, too. Looks like he's been far too secretive about this for far too long."  
April nodded fiercely. "Oh he has, Mum, he has. Silly Wolf-man."

Lily saw Albus do a double take before Ariana tugged on his sleeve and whispered to him.  
"Aha!" James added, "The gang-up attack!" He pointed to where Arthur was saying something. Remus replied, then Molly added something of her own.

"Listen to them Moony, honestly." James mumbled. Then Hagrid arrived.  
"Aww, now we won't see the end," Sirius sighed. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"He's going to give in," she said, nodding at him in the Lake, "once he's digested the actual idea a bit – I doubt he's let himself do so before now." She could tell these things by the conflicting expressions on his face – she'd seen them before. The others agreed.

As if on cue, Remus walked out of the room frowning. Tonks let him go – watchfully.  
"I reckon you oughta give me those chocolate frogs now Prongs." Sirius said triumphantly.

Of course, they'd been right. Just this week, they had watched Remus and Tonks tie the knot. It had been nice to be there in spirit at least.

Marlene sighed after hearing it all. "Oh Merlin. I probably didn't help things..." she murmured. Then she shook herself. "As much as I'd like to see Sirius, I ought to tell the Headmaster what's been going on first. Where would he be?"

Lily blinked. "At the castle." she nodded towards it. Marlene chuckled. "Goodness, we're at Hogwarts. I'll see him then."

Lily sighed and got up. "I'll come with you at least to the castle."

Someone had to warn James and Sirius after all.

**About the Sirius unobservant comment: Sirius would've been taught some form of French as a kid (the Black family motto – Toujours Pur – is in French, after all) but, well, we don't really know how much Fleur was involved in the Order in OotP (and therefore, how much contact she had with Sirius). **


	11. The Price of Constant Viligance

**Ch 11 Rebooted.**

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's voice screamed. The sneak-thief Mundugus Fletcher shrieked and Disapparated, and the curse headed straight for Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.  
He fell…_

And landed with a bang and a clunk. He got to his feet, grunting as he realised he had both of them. Hmmm….and both eyes too.  
His nose was also whole.

He looked around suspiciously, his well-trained eyes taking in the scene.

He was at Hogwarts, that much was certain. Interesting. He noticed a crowd was gathered around the Lake. He walked up stiffly, and managed to find an uncluttered spot to see.  
The Lake was showing the battle in the skies, he scanned the images silently, then realised people were staring at him.

He turned, and James and Lily gasped, Hedwig swaying on her shoulder. "Gee whiz – Alastor! It _is _you! But – but how -?"  
Alastor chuckled darkly. "I can die as easily as anyone else, Potter." He barked.

James sighed then glanced at the Lake again. "What's been happening?"

Alastor reeled off, "Ministry's been infiltrated – Thicknesse is under the Imperius Curse…and I'll be buggered if they don't have total control by sometime next week."

Everyone winced. That wasn't good. Things were going downhill….

**At last! A chapter I need to do no work on!**


	12. Wedding Surprises

**Hello. I don't own the Potterverse. **

**And now….**

"_Tell me where Potter is! Crucio!" shouted his attacker.  
"I refuse! I'll never tell; you'll have to kill me first." Scrimgeour knew he would only buy Potter precious seconds, but he knew the importance of the boy to the wizarding world. Besides, he was __**not**__about to give in to the likes of (oh, what the hell) Voldemort.  
_

_A soft laugh was heard. "Very well…"  
Then the green light flashed, and he was gone._

Lily and April were sitting with James near the Lake. The Prewett twins were also nearby. James sighed. "Remind me why we're watching this, again?" he mumbled. The Black brothers were off doing things with Marlene and Regulus' girl, Suzanne, planning pranks maybe, and he wished he could join in.

"Because it's a wedding in wartime -" Lily frowned at him as he tried to interrupt her, "- and I needed cheering up." James' retort was lost, and they watched in silence.

Harry, disguised, was one of the ushers. Lily smiled when James got excited at seeing Remus with Tonks on his arm. Then she frowned. Remus looked unhappy, the complete opposite of Tonks. That was odd…and, thinking about it, they'd been acting similarly last night at the party, too. She'd have to work it out later.

James made a sudden noise. Lily glanced at him, then quickly at the lake. Harry's watch had slipped and was visible.  
"That used to be mine," Fabian muttered, and James sighed.  
"I'm glad Molly's there, but…damn it! He's seventeen!"  
Lily understood completely. "And we're not there." She mumbled, "Thank goodness for Molly." She echoed.

Gideon said playfully, "Ooh, hush now, the bride's coming down."  
April squealed in delight. They watched the ceremony quietly, Lily remembering her own wartime wedding.  
When the wedding party began, James wanted to leave. Lily wouldn't let him. "We leave when Harry does. It's not over yet."

James rolled his eyes. "Must your romantic side be this large." He muttered. He had a feeling she was just buying time.

Lily ignored him, watching the dancers. Remus and Tonks twirled into view, Tonks grinning as Remus steered. If she hadn't been held so close, Tonks would have been tripping.

Lily saw Remus glance down at his wife, smile, then look over the top of her head again, suddenly frowning. Lily frowned herself, wondering what his problem was.

His problem…hmm. _Could that be it?_ Lily wondered. Perhaps, but not totally. After all, Lily didn't think she'd seen Tonks without a smile the entire night – she looked positively bubbly.

_Bub_bly. Oh. Lily's eyes widened. Wow. That would fit – Remus was such a worrier. James tapped her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie. "You okay, Lils?"  
She nodded, deciding not to say anything yet. "Just thinking."

She looked for Harry in the Lake, and saw him in discussion with an old man she vaguely recognised. James muttered, "Elphias Doge, old friend of Albus', was in the Order last time."

Then Fabian cried, "Oh no, buggy, go away!" he gestured violently towards the Lake, where an old, drunk-looking lady had joined the conversation. Gideon explained, "She's our aunt. Bloody nightmare – loves gossip and scandal."

Whatever she was saying, it was affecting Harry badly. A soft sigh behind them announced Albus' presence. "I fear it is about me, as he was talking to Elphias beforehand. Much gossip was stirred up after my death. Particularly about my family." He nodded towards his sister, a short distance away.

Before anyone could comment further, there was a tell-tale flash of green light. Those not on their feet jumped to them, and turned.  
Rufus Scrimgeour walked towards them. "Aren't you the Minister?" Lily asked, then gasped. "Oh no!"

Albus sighed. "So, the Ministry has fallen. Alastor was right." He looked around at them all. "The fight truly begins."

He peered into the Lake, and they saw a silver lynx soar into the gathering and speak. Lily saw Harry and Hermione look stunned and fearful; they began tearing through the crowd to find Ron.

James looked worried, but was glad when Remus and Tonks started casting protective charms which were quickly echoed. The twins cursed as the Death Eaters turned up.

Then Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the Trio Disapparate away.

They watched as the wedding guests who hadn't left (mostly Order members and the bride's family) were forcefully questioned by the Death Eaters, but as the group couldn't hear anything it proved pointless after a while.

James said, "Let's go. Harry's gone anyway, and you promised," he joked weakly.

Lily sighed and said, "Yeah – we ought to tell the others about this."

They left after glancing at the gateway. They hoped they wouldn't see it open again too soon…

*****Well, the fat's really in the fire now. I didn't need to tweak this one much either. **

**Until next time…**

**Please review. Story Alerts and Favourites are cool, but I like feedback…just a bit.**


	13. The Elder Wand

**Things are heating up for the gang now…. Remember, Lily is a great detective.**

As the weeks went by, Lily checked the Lake every few days. She could not help worrying; every week or so or even less now, the gateway would flash, and she would run to check. She had had aspirations to be a Healer in Life; so she was now often tasked with greeting and sometimes comforting new arrivals; hence why she could hear the gateway.

Why, just last week a little girl, barely Hogwarts age, had come through because her parents had been sheltering a Muggle-born – who had arrived a short time after.

And today, she had spent extra time Lakeside, as it was the first of September and people were moving….

A woman and her two young children, even younger than the girl, had come through. The woman was a Squib. She sobbed something about Voldemort looking for 'Gregorovitch', who Lily remembered after some thought was a once-famous wandmaker.

With a heavy heart, Lily led them to Dumbledore. She had been doing this with anyone who had information on Voldemort. Albus was in his portrait-room. Lily knew he was at his Hogwarts portrait. She knocked, and Albus answered after a moment. Lily explained the situation as she saw it, then took her leave after seeing the troubled but knowing expression on the Headmaster's face…..

A day later, Gregorovitch himself came through. Lily took him to see Albus, who had questioned him then muttered something about Voldemort "advancing quickly".

"Do you know who the thief vas, sir?" Gregorovitch asked in his thin accent.

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps."

"What did Voldemort want, Mr. Gregorovitch?" Lily asked the wandmaker curiously. Gregorovitch glanced at Albus for permission. He nodded after a moment. Gregorovitch answered Lily, "Haff you effer heard of the Elder Vand miss?"

Lily frowned. The Elder Wand? "But – but isn't that – it's not just a – a myth?" she asked, faltering. Gregorovitch shook his head. "No. I had it, for a time, but it vas stolen from me by a young man years ago. I vish I knew who!" he paused. "Regardless of who, if You-Know-Who takes the vand from him, they're in big trouble. He'll be near-unbeatable!"

Lily gasped but Albus sighed. "Fortunately, it is not so simple. Voldemort still lacks crucial pieces; he does not fully understand. If everything works out….. Well. We shall see."

Lily sighed. She had a hunch Albus knew more than he was telling. So, there was another thing to worry about…

**I hope the accent is all right.**


	14. The Wireless Connection

**This is one of my favourite chapters. I love the connections between the Marauders, Marauderettes (as I have seen them called) and, of course, their Juniors. Particularly the newest-formed group…. This was tweaked in response to the new revelations on Pottermore about Remus. (Squeal!)**

In late August, a few weeks after the wedding, James was sitting with Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Regulus and Suzanne at The Cottage in Godric's Hollow. "You know," he remarked, "We've seen basically all the 'TV-style' connections, but I'm starting to wonder if there is a 'wireless' one."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly," she replied, "We just haven't been visited by anyone important enough who's spoken aloud. Or we could've been out at the time and missed it." She was certain it was the latter option.

James shrugged, unsure. Regulus started a detailed Quidditch discussion. Then, Lily heard a sharp crackle coming from the sideboard, and hushed them. They turned to look as another crackle came, they saw, from the wireless there. Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "Looks like you're gonna eat your words again, Prongs!" he cheered.

Then a familiar voice issued from the little device that made them all stare. "Well. It's August...12th I think." It was Remus. "A little early for my usual visit, isn't it? I don't usually talk out loud, either..." he sighed.  
Sirius muttered, "Whatever it is must be big, if he's rambling."  
Remus continued, "But I'll get to the point. I've got – well, I'm not sure it's a problem, exactly. It's unexpected, but..."

He paused and they swapped glances. Lily had a hunch...  
"Dora's pregnant." Remus said.

"Yay!" April cheered. "Wolf-man will have family!"  
"Ha! I knew it!" Lily crowed at the same time, then listened intently, as Remus began talking again, his words tumbling out in a rush.  
"I'm worried. I – well – it will be like me, I think. I never to pass my problem on. I didn't think – I mean, I must be the first – my kind never – I – I can't help worrying, I just don't know..."

His voice trailed away suddenly. James muttered affectionately, "Yeesh, he always worries _way_ too much about his little problem, idiot."  
Sirius frowned. "I hope he didn't do anything stupid. Didn't he let slip once that 'if he could' he'd love to have a wife and kid?" Marlene agreed.

Regulus said, "Looks like he can anyway. I have feeling I know what you're talking about, but..."  
"You _are_ going to explain properly after this." Suzanne finished for him.

Lily hushed them, as Remus was speaking again. "Maybe I am just being stupid." (The Marauders nodded vigorously) "I just...panicked a bit I think."

"That _really_ makes it sound like he's done something stupid." Sirius muttered. Marlene smiled at him fondly.

Remus said, "I wasn't sure I could take chances. Now it's happened, I guess I'll just have to luck it out. With Dora. Hmmm... I hope she's not too mad... but I guess I would deserve it." (The boys chuckled; Suzanne and Marlene looked bemused; Lily muttered, "I hope he didn't react _too_ badly.")

There was the sound of feet on gravel. Remus was standing up. He remarked, "You'll be pleased, Padfoot. Another Junior Marauder. In _another_ war. Blimey, that's weird. I wonder if that means it'll be over soon." He added almost to himself.

"Harry would be happy. You'd be proud of him, Prongs and Lily. He wasn't very happy with what I did – but I'll fix it." (Lily and James traded glances) "In – bother – three days, after furry night." He sighed. "I guess I'll come back in April, don't worry. Your curiosity would never be satisfied otherwise." (They chuckled.)

"Marauders forever, you two. Bye Lily."

The two laughed and repeated, "Marauders forever!"

Lily smiled. "Bye Remus."  
"Bye-bye Wolf-man." April said quietly.

The wireless crackled, then abruptly cut out.  
Sirius asked slowly, "What's so important about April?"

Lily calculated quickly, "It must be when the baby's due." She grinned, then was promptly asked to explain how she'd known what Remus would talk about. She did so. Then the Marauders explained what Remus' 'little problem' was, and what they'd done to overcome that. The others were mightily impressed to say the least.

Lily found herself humming softly. James looked at her strangely. "Like Remus said; another Junior Marauder; another baby in bad times. Kind of gives you hope, doesn't it?"

James nodded. Then his face lit up. "I bet Harry is godfather." He said quickly.  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah!" he agreed, then frowned. "Oh wait, we agree, so we can't bet."

"I will!" Regulus offered. "I mean, you know what Andy's like; I doubt she'd agree to a just-seventeen-year-old as godfather, particularly remembering _you_."

Sirius laughed. "You will eat your words!" he shouted.

James said, "Keeping with Marauder tradition, I bet the baby will be a boy."

Lily scoffed. "That's a silly thing to bet on; it's already been determined."

James raised his eyebrows. "Fine." She sighed.

"Also keeping with tradition..." Sirius said, "I bet _he_ will have the middle name Remus."

Lily nodded. "Or Remi if she's a girl."

Sirius looked around. Marlene sighed. "I'll take that one. Dora might want something different, especially if she's a girl."

Regulus said, "Hey – Harry was named after your dad, James...and Samuel after yours, Marlene?" They nodded. Regulus predicted, "Then that's another tradition. Only question is whether _he's_ a Lyall or an Edward."

Lily laughed. "I'm going for Edward." James (and April) agreed.

Sirius said, "But Ted's _there_; he's too modest to ant someone named after him." An errant thought crossed Sirius' mind; there was something wrong with that sentence...

Then Regulus sided with him, and the bets were on.

**This is at the halfway point to the end. **


	15. Hollowed Graves

**Ch 15 Mk II.**

**In this, I know the character interaction is a bit muddled, but I plotted this chapter to correlate with the **_**characters**_**, not the book-order.**

**Also, Lily thinks of the radio with the Muggle name, James (and most of the others) think of it as the wireless. I use both interchangeably here.**

**[I moved Natalie's story to my profile.]**

**On to the story!**

One month before their Deathday, Lily and James were walking near Hogwarts when, predictably, the gateway opened.

Lily gasped when she saw who it was. "Bathilda! My goodness, I..."

"Greetings, Lily dear and James." the historian said, her sanity and youth restored, "Long time no see, as they say. It feels that way anyway." she looked around. "Will Albus be in his office?"

Lily nodded. "It's divided – he might be in his portrait-room, or his actual study. I'd better show you there." She rushed off with Bathilda in tow. Bathilda told her of how Voldemort himself had visited her. "They're going to use my body for something, I think. He had that horrid snake with him... But I guess I was getting on a bit, wasn't I?"

After telling Bathilda that she was _really_ On now, (which made her laugh) Lily left her at Albus' office and walked away deep in thought.

#

Lily, April and James were spending most of their time at Hogwarts in the lead-up to Christmas. On Christmas Eve, Lily was at Godric's Hollow with James when the radio (or wireless, as wizards called it) crackled. They both turned towards it.

" 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'." It was _Harry_ this time. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?" he sounded confused and a little worried, naturally.

A girl, probably Hermione, corrected him gently. "It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry. It means...you know...living beyond death. Living after death."

Lily and James shared a glance. "We really ought to thank Albus for that." Lily whispered.  
On the wireless, Harry sighed.  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," James mumbled. Lily echoed him.  
April smiled sadly. "Merry Christmas big brother."  
Then the radio faded away.

"Let's go to Hogwarts," Lily said and they walked off.

#

At Hogwarts, Albus was in his study with Ariana. Then the wireless crackled. "Harry, here!" Albus turned to face the little device. That was Hermione Granger's voice. Surely...

"Is it-?" Harry asked. Albus' eyes widened. Odd that they were here, today of all days.  
"No, but look!"

Ariana looked at Albus. "Who are they looking for, Al?"

"The Potters – James and Lily – are Harry's parents, remember Ari?"

She sighed. "Oh yes, they'll be-"

Then Hermione said, "Are you sure he never mentioned-?"

Ariana looked sharply at Albus as Harry said, "No...let's keep looking."

Albus sighed. "I should have perhaps told him some of our similarities, I know."

Ariana said, "Yes... It sounds like he's annoyed at you because of it."

Ariana had always been rather good at putting him in his place, in her own way.

#

Ignotus Peverell sat in his study in the the cottage house that was on the outskirts of the old Godric's Hollow. He liked it here; it was peaceful, kept in the old style and a pathway for animals. Not like those 'modern' stuffy houses the rich lived in now. Or had the style changed again? Ignotus didn't really care. Only his close family – his wonderful wife Charlotte, their three daughters, son, in-laws and grandchildren, and occasionally his brothers visited. Sometimes – but very rarely – a notable person such as 'recent' addition (to On) Nicolas Flamel – or once or twice, the Founders of Hogwarts – visited.

Most of the time, only those he'd known in life, not as a painting (he had a few of those) or some other claptrap thing. Those who valued his person, not his image. He knew there was a Lake to see into the Other World (or There, as Nicolas told him the newer additions called it). However, he had not used it in donkey's years, not since his son had come through and even before then he had not checked it more than once every year or so.

Let the past be the past, the present be the present and the future the future, as far as he was concerned. He Lived in On now.

So, he was therefore very surprised to hear the odd box-in-the-corner crackle. The last time it had been used it was still a Dictating Scroll. Who, by Merlin, would have a connection to him strong enough to be able to be heard?

"Here!" a girl. "Oh no, sorry! I thought it said Potter."

Potter? But that, he knew was his great-great-great-granddaughter's husband's name! He listened harder.

"Harry, come back a moment."  
Scrub, scrub. Surely his grave hadn't been kept that badly?  
"What?"

"Look at this!" At what? "Harry, it's the mark in the book!"

Ah, so the Hallows mark intrigued her (whoever she was). Harry Potter, yes indeed. Wasn't he the one...?

"Yeah...it could be..." Could Harry have his Cloak, perhaps? Now that _would _be something.

"It says Ig-Ignotus, I think..." Goodness, his grave _was_ in a bad state. Ah well. It happened sometimes...

"I'm going to keep looking for my parents, all right?" Ah, so that's why they'd really come. Hmmm... That poor young man. What sort of burden had been placed upon his young shoulders?

Perhaps he ought to pay the parents a visit. And perhaps that Headmaster. He'd been hiding, Ignotus realised, all this time, staying uninvolved. It was about time he got involved again.

He rose to his feet and informed Charlotte of his plans. She reminded him not to stay too long, as it was reasonably late and he set off.

#

Lily, April and James checked the Lake on the way to Hogwarts. They saw Harry looking at their ruined house. Then they saw 'Bathilda' approach. Anxiously they watched; when the snake was revealed, Lily shrieked.

James breathed a quick sigh of relief at Hermione's quick thinking. Lily gasped when she realised something was affecting Harry. James frowned. "Hermione will look after him; look, even now he's settling." Lily saw that Harry appeared to be sleeping. There was something odd about it, but they couldn't do anything.

Lily reluctantly allowed James to pull her and April to Hogwarts. She needed to talk to Albus about the grave inscription, after all...

On the way to the castle they met a middle-aged man who greeted the very formally. "Greetings. James and Lily Potter, I presume?"

Before Lily could respond, James gasped. "Bl-by Merlin! You're Iggy Peverell!"

Lily frowned. "Ignotus?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Is that what the family call me now _Jimmy_?"

James flushed. "Er, yeah. I mean, my cousin and I did. I – uh, my family – got my cloak from you. Way back." He blurted.

Ignotus smiled. "Oh, so you – or rather, Harry now, I expect – _do_ have the Cloak? Excellent! If it's one thing I'm proud of, it's that Cloak. So, tell me about yourselves..."

They walked up to the castle, keeping pace with each other and telling stories. A Happy Christmas.


	16. Charmed Doe Again & Silver Grim

**Chapter 16 Redone**

Two days after Christmas, late at night, Lily was woken abruptly. She felt a surprising tug on her which she did not immediately recognise, and her eyes snapped open. Then she was suddenly flying again...

She was her doe again. She was standing on one side of a small pool and Severus had cast her to perform a specific task. _Take Potter - alone - to the pool._

She also knew where to go.

She walked quietly to the edge of a clearing. Harry was standing outside a tent.

They stared at each other for several long moments. Then she turned and started retracing her steps, knowing he had connected with her and would follow.

She heard him croak, "No, come back!" then footsteps. She paced resolutely on, though she longed to glance back and stare at him. When she came to the edge of the pool she stopped. Behind a tree, a shadow watched; she turned her head to look at Harry again and he began running. She inwardly sighed as she felt the loosening ties - her duty had been done.

With a start, Lily sat up in bed again as herself. Silently thankful James and April were sound sleepers, she slipped out of bed, grabbed a jacket and headed to the Lake – this was a look she'd rather have alone.

She gasped aloud as she saw Harry's feet disappearing into the pool. A minute passed...two... The red-haired best friend of Harry's burst from a clump of bushes and leapt in fully clothed. A moment later, he burst to the surface with Harry, a locket and Gryffindor's sword.

After Harry recovered and checked the surrounding area for any people, Lily watched with growing incredulity as Ron and Harry talked about (she gathered) the locket and sword - something to do with destroying the former, but how would that help anything?

A sharp intake of breath startled her. She turned.

Regulus Black was staring at the pool. "How the ruddy hell did they find that?" he muttered. Lily raised her eyebrows at him. He noticed her and jumped. "So, I'm not the only one who needed a midnight walk." Then he gasped. "Oh no, careful..."

Lily saw the locket opening; Regulus was tensing. Lily saw eyes appear in the doors.

"That thing's not normal," Lily muttered.  
Regulus shook his head. "Far from it, I'll explain in a minute..."

Then monstrous versions of Harry and Hermione bloomed from the locket and began taunting Ron, saying obviously horrible things. Then they kissed, and Lily suddenly got a very good idea of what those horrid things had been. Ron stabbed the locket, and Lily relaxed. She watched Harry tell a rather uncomfortable Ron something. Then he picked up a rucksack, and after a brief moment of understanding, they went on their way.

Lily sighed, then turned to Regulus. He answered her unspoken questions.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore; I think I just worked out why your son and his friends aren't in school. But we'll talk more in the morning." he shrugged. "Or else the rest of the gang won't be happy."

Lily agreed, and hastened back to Godric's Hollow without another word. It was time to tell James of Severus' Patronus.

#

The same night, Sirius was prowling restlessly near his house; the one he'd bought with his Uncle Algie's money. He'd been having trouble sleeping lately, for some unknown reason. Odd tugging feelings kept disturbing him, but he never went anywhere. He'd spoken to James, but he hadn't been much help, stating, "You need to find out for yourself. All I'll say is you might see Sam."

This, of course, had caused Sirius to brood.

Now, tonight, he had a feeling something was happening. Just as he thought about this, it happened at last. A tremendous tugging and Sirius found himself in his silvery Grim-like form - silvery because he was a Patronus. Sam's Patronus. So that's what Prongs had meant. He gambolled around the room, watching Sam. "Finally," the young man breathed. "I must thank Neville when I get back. Oh, Dad..."

Sirius, surprised, gave him a doggy look, poking his tongue out. Then he sighed as he faded back to On. Suddenly feeling tired, he resolved to nudge James about it tomorrow and returned home to Marlene – for once not bothering to look at the Lake...


	17. The First Horcrux

**Things are heating up!**

The next day, Lily dragged James up to Hogwarts to see Albus. April came with Ariana – and Cedric surprisingly. Regulus did the same with Suzanne and Sirius, who inevitably brought along Marlene. Along the way, Sirius shared his story, which made James go into an 'I knew it!' chant. James had been very understanding when Lily had told him, though it had caused him to feel horribly guilty.

Dumbledore chuckled when he saw them. "My, what a crowd to see me. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lily said abruptly, "Albus, why has Harry been running around the countryside this year - I mean, I naturally realise he couldn't go back to school, but what's he doing instead?"

Albus frowned. Regulus jumped in. "Does it have something to do with Horcruxes?"

Albus froze. "Where did you find out about those? I had all books on them removed from the library." he said quietly.

Sirius sighed grimly, his good mood gone. "Not the Black Family Library, though." Then he gasped. "Reg., are you saying that-?"

Regulus continued, "Last night I was restless. At the Lake, I saw Harry and his friend - Ron? – destroy a particular locket, that I left in Kreacher's possession as I died. That's how I died, actually. I - I'm R. A. B. The one who planted the fake locket to get back at _him_ as a last act of defiance."

Albus looked surprised. "That fits," he muttered. Lily frowned at him.  
"Well?" she asked archly, "What do you know about this, Albus?"

The Headmaster sighed. "To create a Horcrux you must commit murder to split the soul. It removes your mortality. Voldemort created seven." Regulus and Sirius looked revolted at the last sentence. "That is how he survived in 1981. In order to be killed, all must be destroyed."

"And Harry has to do it?" Lily asked faintly. Albus nodded. "Before I died I and Harry - he without realising what it was - destroyed one each. I also found evidence of another." (Regulus looked uncomfortable) "It seems the Trio found the actual Horcrux - and destroyed it."

"And the others...?" Lily began.

Albus shrugged. "Alas, there are no other leads, presently."

A collective sigh of disappointment followed. "What else would he have used to house it?" Regulus mused.

"Importantly, ancient artefacts; also his snake, Nagini." Albus said.

"Artefacts such as...?"

"Founders' objects. Most likely Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, an old diary, a Ravenclaw object, a particular ring..."

The group looked rather disgusted. Albus nodded in understanding.

Lily got the feeling there was something he wasn't telling them as he continued, "The diary and ring were destroyed before I died. Harry has since located and destroyed the locket."

James said, "So, three to go then."

An odd expression flashed across Albus' face before he affirmed. "Logically, yes."

Lily frowned. Yes, there was definitely something he was keeping from them.

Sirius said, "So they'd be hidden in Hogwarts?"

"One of them, possibly." Albus replied, "Though I know not where to look."

"Where else?" James asked. Albus responded, "Places of importance to Voldemort."

"What about Gringotts?" Marlene suggested suddenly.

Albus nodded. "Perhaps, perhaps."

"I just hope they figure it out like we have." James said, looking around at the group.

"And soon," Lily agreed...


	18. Goodbye, Old Bear

**Sniff.**

_Ted Tonks readied his wand. He was sorry it had to end this way, but at least his family would be safe. "Dean, run!" he yelled, then glanced at Dirk. "Been nice knowing you, Dirk."_

_Dirk nodded. They duelled their attackers, but they were Death Eaters; master duellers. A jet of green light struck him squarely, and he was gone..._

Lily was at Hogwarts, reading in the sunshine, when the green light flashed thrice. She looked up and gasped. Beside her, Marlene touched her shoulder. "Lily?"

"Marlene, get the Blacks."

The gateway had opened for two men and a smaller being, who turned out to be a goblin. And the jolly-faced man was none other than Ted Tonks.

As soon as Sirius saw him, he paled. His mind flew back to August, and what he'd said when betting on names. "Oh. That's what's wrong with what I said." he muttered.

Ted sighed. "'Lo," he said. "What is this place?"

When explanations had been given, he sighed. "Well, at least I'm somewhere. Andy and Dora, Remus and their baby will be safe now." he tapped his lip thoughtfully.

Lily smiled at him. "Yes, congratulations."

Ted smiled. "Remus is a good man," he said. As Ted went to find relatives and old friends, Sirius and Regulus came up to Lily and James and handed them the money bet on first names. "The baby will be an Edward now." Sirius said almost gloomily.  
Regulus nodded. "No question about it."

Lily and James agreed. Lily felt worried. "Oh James, the deaths are getting closer to home," she whispered. April worried her lip as she stared after Ted. The hope of September seemed a long way from March...

**Sigh. Poor Ted. Ten chapters to go…**


	19. Shades of Grey Remorse

**I've made a few adjustments to this chapter. Read and enjoy.**

James was planning pranks with Sirius and Regulus on the steps of Hogwarts a week later when there was an odd choking noise and the gateway opened.

He turned towards the gateway. "Who is it this time?" Sirius said gruffly. James just stared. "Prongs?" Sirius asked, looking up.  
"I don't believe it," James whispered. "It's Wormtail."

"The rat?" Sirius said sharply, standing. James was already up. Together they walked towards the gateway. Regulus walked a little behind after calling for Lily, Marlene and Suzanne, who joined them from another part of Hogwarts.

Pettigrew was examining his hands. "All mine," he muttered. He looked around cautiously. "What is this place? Aren't I supposed to be dead? Oh dear..."

He saw the six nearing him.

"H-hi!" he squeaked. He looked at them - but not at their eyes. Then Lily spoke without meaning to. "How did you die?"

Pettigrew flinched. "Strangled. By the hand that his Lordship gave to me."

The Marauders exchanged glances. Pettigrew continued gloomily, "The betrayer was betrayed. Fitting, isn't it?" he laughed harshly.

O-_kay_... This somewhat unexpected reaction startled the group. Lily raised her eyebrows at the rat. "Well?" she asked. Pettigrew jumped. "Look us in the face, Peter. Anything to say?"

Pettigrew steadied himself then looked at them fully. "Sorry?" he said hesitantly. Most of the group scoffed. Pettigrew continued, "I was never like you guys; I value friends for... protection, I guess." Sirius snorted. "Other friends at work joined him; you hardly seemed to notice me anymore." he sighed. "Then I got the Mark, and there was no going back."

Lily sighed. "But there was, Peter, there was! If you realised your mistake, then why didn't you tell us?"

Peter squeaked sadly. "And see the shame on your faces? Go to Azkaban because of it? I - I killed people, Lily! By informing..."

Marlene said, "Yeah, like my family. He was always just a tag-along, riding on the shirttails of greater people to power."

James said, "I still don't get why you thought it was worth it?"

Peter replied, "He seemed unstoppable... Some things about Muggles terrify me. He promised... I didn't want to get caught on the wrong side, Prongs."

Sirius snarled, "How dare you use that name! You still think yourself Marauder-worthy after what you _did_?"

Marlene placed a hand on his arm gently. Peter squeaked as though he hadn't heard Sirius, "My uncle went mad in Azkaban! I wasn't about to face that!"

James sighed. "So you betrayed two of your friends and framed another for it."

Peter frowned. "If..._he_...found out I refused your offer, he would have killed me. I don't have your bravery. Besides, I... I sort of thought he'd just take Harry. And, well, back then... I didn't understand the appeal of kids. They seemed...replaceable." he hesitated. "I wouldn't have called it framing...more like...covering my tracks?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other. How many times had they heard that phrase, when Moony had questioned Peter about a prank framed on an innocent bystander?

Sirius sneered. "Covering your tracks because you feared Azkaban? Gee, thanks a lot. I spent twelve innocent years in there thanks to you!"

Peter blinked, then snapped, "Do you know _why_ I died, Prongs?" he deliberately ignored Sirius.

"I died because four years ago, your son refused to let Moony and Padfoot kill me. Because of you. I met him trying to escape from Malfoy Manor. I owed him a debt...and, he is your son...so I couldn't - wouldn't - kill him. Twelve years as a Weasley family rat changed me for the better in that regard. My magic hand choked me to pay for my weakness. I really _am_ sorry. But I know - I blew it, didn't I?"

Lily frowned. "Blew it?" she repeated. Peter nodded and sighed, then looked directly into Lily's eyes. "In 1979, December, the Order killed my father."

Everyone stared at him. They'd heard about the Battle at Liverpool - Sirius and Marlene had even participated in it - and the death of Andrew Pettigrew, but had not connected the two.

Peter nodded. "I'd already been borderline neutral... I admit, I do prefer to take good care of number one, and as I said, some Muggle advancements scared me!... But that - well - I'd known he was a Death Eater, but I'd idolised him as a kid and his death _hurt_. I was invited to a meeting - they needed to fill his place I guess - and, well, in the beginning at least I was paid much more attention by them, it felt like, than you. As Marlene" - he nodded at her and she scowled - "herself just said, I 'was always just a...tag-along, riding shirttails...to power." he fidgeted.

"I kept justifying things to myself, digging myself a deeper hole, until I fell in at the end. To be quite honest, I've never understood why I was put in Gryffindor. I just don't have that sort of bravery. And - well - quite apart from Azkaban, _Regulus_ could tell you about - about _His_ tolerance for deserters. So there was no other option but to de-humanise it completely and move on." he sighed and shuddered, looking at the ground between Lily and James.

"It was only when I found him again that I realised how completely and utterly sucked-in I'd been. He used me as a servant and at least you guys agreed I had _some_ brainpower - even if you did knock me down half the time." he shot Sirius a nasty look, "He actually _meant_ it. I was such a wimp, but of course, Pa-Sirius proved when he and Moony" (Sirius growled) "first found me that the only chance I would have of forgiveness was here." Peter finished.

The group looked at each other. Wait a minute... _Forgiveness...?_

Sirius scowled. "Unfortunately, _Peter_, that's not gonna happen. Not straight away, nor for a while."

He backed up a couple of paces.  
"I never expected anything less from you, Sirius." Peter said with the faintest sneer. His eyes passed over the others, ignoring Marlene and Suzanne, who looked at least in partial agreement with Sirius, sweeping across Regulus, who looked undecided, to land on James and Lily. "But Lily and - and Prongs...?" he asked.

Lily and James glanced at each other. James sighed. "It will never be quite the same, I think." he said quietly, "You betrayed a great deal of trust that night."  
If they were still the same people they had been when they first came to On, Lily might have responded scathingly with a comment about forgiveness sometimes needing to be earned. Now, however...

Lily whispered, "Forgiveness can be given... But if you seek reconciliation, it will be in vain at least for now. Perhaps that will change in the future." she looked long and hard at Peter. "Time will tell."

Peter sighed. "I deserve that," he mumbled, then shrugged. "I guess that's it for now, then." he turned and slunk off towards the Lake, dispirited.

In the sudden silence, there was a flash of green light. Lily turned. A middle-aged tall thin man stood there. He chuckled, not noticing them looking.

"The fool... Take Albus' wand, but cannot master it. Never will understand...I just hope the rest do..." he muttered to himself as he strode away. Lily decided she must visit Albus soon.

**You're all probably confused as to why I changed Lily's speech a bit. You can blame Father Barry for that. Recently, he said something that stuck with me enough to change this.**

"**Forgiveness can and should be given to others. If someone has wronged you, to forgive them is to still give them shelter, food, clothing etc., if they needed it (in line with Jesus' teachings). Reconciliation however is being able to sit down to a meal with the one who wronged you, to share the meal and the conversation. That is harder and cannot always be given."**

**I hope that makes sense.**


	20. The Little Hero

**I hope I did the house-elf talk correctly. **

Before Lily could, however, a soft sigh was heard as someone came through the gateway. A very small someone. _Not again..._

Upon closer inspection, Lily realised it was a house-elf, with large green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter." Lily said to the elf, who gasped. "Lily Potter! Such an honour to meet you, miss! Dobby is hearing much about you...and James Potter, good sir!" he bowed deeply to both of them.

"Er, what's your name?" Lily asked, to clarify.  
The elf gasped and mumbled, "Tis Dobby, miss. Lily Potter asked our name, so polite, oh Dobby now knows where her son Harry get his goodness..."

"You know Harry?" James asked. Dobby nodded, ears flapping.  
"Dobby tells you the whole story miss and sir! Dobby is saving Harry Potter's life when Dobby is dying, sir! He is holding Dobby in his arms like an equal... After he is helping free Dobby five years before, miss and sir! Ah, such honour to be saving Harry Potter."

"Dobby," said James, a sudden idea striking him at the last comment, "Who did you work for before you came here?"

Dobby replied, eyes shining, "At Hogwarts, dear sir, but Dobby is free - Professor Dumbledore give me wages sir. And after Professor Dumbledore come here sir, Dobby work for his brother, and Dobby is also paid."

James exchanged a glance with Lily, who nodded. "Do you wish to work at Hogwarts again? If not... Lily and I would be happy to pay you to be our elf."

Dobby let out a delighted astonished squeal. "Dobby is being delighted to except, sir!"

**Short and sweet!**


	21. Introducing Little Ted

**One of my favourites! Enjoy!**

A couple of weeks later, Lily and April were enjoying some time at Godric's Hollow. James, Sirius and Regulus were playing Quidditch outside with the Prewett twins and a few others. Then the radio crackled loudly - someone was standing at their grave, but they might speak soon. Lily's head spun towards it, and she realised something. It had to be April by now...

"Marauders, get in here!" she yelled out the window.

The boys landed and ran inside.

They arrived, luckily with Ted in tow – he'd been the ref. A number of curious faces appeared at the window.

Then Remus' voice (aha, she'd been right again) joyfully issued from the radio. "Dora's had the baby!"

The group cheered. "It's a boy - Edward Remus Lupin. After Dora's father - and me. Dora insisted."

Ted looked modest. "They didn't have to do that."

James chuckled, joking, "Sounds like little Ted's gonna be arrogant, judging by his namesakes." April hushed him.

Remus continued, and they could hear the smile in his voice, "He's a Metamorphagus, and thankfully he hasn't inherited any...furriness from me."

The group exchanged pleased looks. Remus deserved that. Remus sighed fondly. "I understand what you told me about this, Prongs. I can hardly believe I'm a _father_... Harry was right...Teddy's so perfect and I _was_ being stupid. I've made Harry godfather." he said, "I've got to get back. I'll visit again...maybe when the war ends, I reckon it'll be soon. Marauders forever - bye Lily."

"Bye Remus."

"Marauders forever!" James, Sirius and Regulus cried. A quiet voice echoed them outside the window, but only James and Lily noticed it.

James laughed and looked around. "I believe some 'told you so's are in order."

Mock-grumpily, Lily and Marlene handed over the chocolate to their respective husbands. Regulus 'paid' James mumbling, "should have known better than to bet with you about Harry."

The Prewett twins and Suzanne had also heard the news and congratulated Ted Tonks, who brought out glasses, filled them with butterbeer and passed them around.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin!" he said, "Good health and fortune!"

They toasted the baby and drank. For the rest of the day, it was as though a small ray of sunlight was shining around them. For how long, they didn't know...

**I hope I'm portraying Remus right. Sigh. He doesn't know just how right he is…  
I hate to gloat, but – I **_**knew**_** he was an Edward!**


	22. Revelations of a Darker Kind

**Unlike the previous chapters, the nest few run straight on from each other. Enjoy – or not, considering what they're about. Review! Feelings appreciated! **

Little under a month later, Lily spotted the Trio at Gringotts under disguise. She remembered something Marlene had said, and put the pieces together.

She rounded up the gang: James, Sirius, Marlene, Regulus and Suzanne; April with Ariana and Cedric. "We're going to Albus; Harry's Horcrux hunting at Gringotts."

"I was right?" Marlene asked.

Lily nodded. "Why are we 'going to Albus'?" Sirius wanted to know.  
"Because I need more answers." Lily replied, "This feels like - something big."

They walked up to Hogwarts and knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. "Come in...ah." Albus called, "To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

Lily said, "Harry's collecting a Horcrux from Gringotts."

Albus blinked. "My, he is progressing." he sighed, "Three more to go."

Sirius said, "No, Professor, two. You miscounted."

He turned to the group. "Prof - er - Albus said earlier on he split his soul in seven; that means six Horcruxes, one piece of soul in him."

Albus cleared his throat, and Lily remembered something. "Sirius," she said softly, "Albus didn't say that earlier. He said Voldemort 'created seven Horcruxes'. Albus-" she whirled to face him, "What have you been hiding from us?"

Albus sighed. "A lot, I'm afraid." They stared at him. Albus sighed. "Voldemort intended to make six. But he rendered his soul so unstable that it...ripped easily..."

They stared at him. "A piece of Voldemort attached itself to Harry that night. He carries a Horcrux inside him."

They stared at him. "And how, pray tell, did you plan on telling him?" Lily asked dangerously.

Albus sighed. "Severus will."

Sirius and James swapped glances. Albus eyed them severely.

"Do you know why Severus became a spy? To rectify a terrible mistake he made. Lily," she looked at him, "you are aware of this."

_His Patronus..._ Lily thought. _Damn._ The others stared at her. "His doe Patronus." she said. Sirius and James swapped another glance and nodded in agreement.

Marlene gasped as several things made sense. "Yes." Albus said.  
April sniffled. "Why Albus? Why does it always have to be Harry?"  
Sirius said harshly, "But Albus - how could you do this? Harry's done everything for you. All for _this_? You have used him...and us. I thought your main goal was Harry's safety. I thought..."

James grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Is there no chance, Albus?" he asked.

Albus sighed and passed a hand over his eyes. "I don't know. I hope so... Voldemort is woefully ignorant of the greatest power of all: Love."

"My sacrifice...?" Lily asked.  
Albus smiled. "Yes. Harry told me Voldemort used his blood to regenerate, thinking to make himself stronger..."

"When it could've had an opposite effect?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Something like that, yes. It is very experimental but, I hope... I do care for him, Sirius."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. This better work." he muttered, "I don't want to see him here for another hundred years or so."

James, April and Lily nodded.

Albus chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. With luck, he won't come here, but you may go there. He will need support... If so, he will call you."

Lily smiled, then remembered the other reason for coming to Albus' office. She relayed what she had heard the man say, over a month ago by the Lake.

"What did he mean, '[Voldemort] can never master it [your wand]'?"

Albus sighed. "He was the young thief, Lily. Ah, Gellert..."

"Yikes!" Lily exclaimed, realising what that meant. "But you've got a plan, haven't you, Albus?"

"The wand will not work for him because it knows someone else."

"You, right?" James guessed, "That guy said -"

Sirius gasped. "No, Snape! He killed-"

Regulus said, "But you planned it with him. The alliance wouldn't switch. So..."

Albus still looked pensive. "We will see, we will see..."

Lily wished he wouldn't be so mysterious for once. As if answering her, Albus glanced at the Blacks. "I have a theory... How much did you actually see of that night?"

Sirius frowned. "I arrived a few minutes before Snape did. A little bunch of DEs were ganging up on Malfoy junior."

Lily frowned; there was something there... Something about Malfoy junior...

Then James realised. "Wasn't the Malfoy kid given the task of killing you? You said so when you first came here."

Suzanne said, "But I can't see how that helps. He _was_ given the task - but he didn't actually do it."

Marlene frowned. "Yes... But under normal circumstances, it's not necessary to _kill_ someone to overpower them and win a wand's alliance...is it? Sirius, you told me Prof-Albus was wandless when he died."

Albus smiled. "The power of open minds working together can be fascinating." he remarked, in his own way confirming what they thought. The group glanced at each other.

"So," Lily said slowly, "in that case..." she pursed her lips, not really wanting to say it aloud.  
James continued, "The big question that could clear a lot of obstacles is-"

"Whether someone on our side, maybe even Harry, has Disarmed or otherwise overpowered Draco Malfoy between then and now, since he overpowered Albus?" Sirius asked, incredulous.  
James muttered, "Well yeah, I was going to say something like that..."

Sirius blinked. Regulus said, "Considering Harry's luck, that's not a half-baked idea. Wow."

Albus nodded. "If we get a chance we should ask Dobby - he was there, I believe at the most recent meeting between Harry and Draco."

The group glanced at each other with surprise and eventually fell into their own ideas and thoughts. Half-baked or not, it was a tall order. They sat in silence for a while, then went down to the Great Hall. Resolving to talk of unrelated, everyday things, they chatted aimlessly for a while.

Then Ariana ran off to answer a call. "She's been doing that a bit since March. I think her portrait might be in use." Albus commented. April nodded vigorously. "She's a vital part of the secrecy of the food supplies to Hogwarts fugitives." she said, baffling most of the group.

Shortly afterwards, Ariana reappeared, grabbed Albus' hand and led him away for a private conversation - due to her experiences, she didn't like speaking much in front of anyone but family or close friends. April got up and followed at a distance.

No more than ten minutes later, with a loud _crack_, Dobby the house-elf appeared, trembling. Before anyone could say anything, he announced, "Sirs and misses must come to Lake! You-Know-Who be arriving - and battle beginning at Hogwarts!"

**Anyone see any similarities between Sirius' reaction to Harry's Horcrux and someone else's? Ooh, we're nearly there...**


	23. The Final Battle Begins

**There's a lot of people watching, here, but the wars have touched a lot of people. I hope I did the emotions right. **

The group rushed over to the Lake. They were joined by the Dumbledore, McKinnon and Bones families, the Prewett twins, the other Potters, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Cedric Diggory, Order people from both wars... In fact, a large portion of the On that they knew seemed to be there, even that 'young thief', the Muggle Frank, and a few slightly unwelcome people such as Peter Pettigrew.

Everyone seemed to know without saying; if Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts, then Harry must be there. This in turn meant the end must be near; the real end of this stupid war.

The thing that worried Lily - worried her friends, and everyone really - was that this was ending with a /Battle/. it had to end with one of course, but still...

Practically everyone watching had family and/or friends fighting (that's why they had come), and could not help thinking... What if they were injured? Or, worse... What if they came here, to On?

On was nice enough, true, but no-one wished death On a friend.

Each being gathered at the Lake was watching at least one other in it. Lily scanned the last crowds fleeing Hogwarts via the Hog's Head. _Good plan,_ she thought approvingly, then continued to search for the Trio.

James watched Remus, Kingsley and Arthur exchange words before heading outside onto the grounds. James bit his lip. That was sure to be the most dangerous fighting area. Beside him, April, standing next to Cedric, watched her "Wolf-man" godfather carefully, worried.

The Black brothers and Marlene watched Sam and a bunch of other DA members gearing up for the fight. Marlene couldn't decide if she was glad or not that Sam's 17th was in January - he probably would have sneaked in anyway, she reasoned, but then again...

The Prewett twins watched the Weasley twins, frowning when they split up. It _was_ a very effective way of covering all exits, but still...

The Dumbledores watched Aberforth and the Professors. Albus nodded when he saw they were manning the battlements. Ariana focused on Neville, and smiled proudly. He _was_ a lion, however many times he denied it.

Ted Tonks checked on his daughter. She was at home, holding his grandson. She kept changing positions every few minutes and glancing out the window. Ted sighed and wondered how long she'd stay behind.

They watched. No-one said much. Then the first casualty arrived. Lily and Suzanne exchanged glances. After bringing her over, Lily and Suzanne positioned themselves so they could see and get to the 'gateway' easily. It was going to be a long night...


	24. Casualties of War

**A very tricky chapter to write. Together forever…. **

**Review please.**

The battle had been going on for over an hour, with the gateway opening every so often, when the first dreaded event happened.

Gideon gave a yell of "No!"; they all looked at him. Then the gateway flashed open, and Lily turned and gasped.

"Yeouch!" Fred Weasley fell over, then picked himself up, smiling. "Eleven or so, wasn't it?" he looked around. "Hey... Where are they? Why am I outside? I was battling in the corridor..."

His voice trailed away as he got closer, and saw who was staring at him.

"Oh no..." he muttered. "I-I'm... Dead?" Gideon nodded, and stepped forward.  
"Yeah, Fred." he said softly.

Fred sighed. "I died laughing," he said to no-one in particular. "Percy made his first joke in ten years - his first proper joke since he was eleven and I laughed... Then something slammed into me - hurt like hell - and knocked me for six to here."

"It's called On." Fabian said.  
"'Cause we're Living On, geddit?" Gideon said.

Then both said, "Sit with us, mate."

Fred smiled slightly and ambled over. "Mum's gonna go spare. Her greatest fear was one of us dying...At least she didn't lose two of us. Oh, George wouldn't be happy with me saying that... but now I know - it's better that we don't do _everything_ together." he took a breath. "Hmm. That's the most I've ever said without him chipping in."

He frowned, then shot a look at them. "Hang on - you're UncaFaban'Gid!"

The twins smiled. "Nice to see that joined-"

"-nickname is still around." they remarked.

Lily bit her lip and resumed watching the Lake. Just as the gateway opened again.

Suzanne helped the man over to them, while Lily watched Harry.

He was pressed against a wall with Ron and Hermione to let Professor McGonagall run past, shepherding desks.

Sirius laughed. "Minnie's let her hair down."

James replied, "For a very noble cause. She'd not be happy with you calling her that."

"That's why I do," Sirius chuckled, then vanished with a pop for a few seconds. Fred looked confused, but Sirius, upon his return, only gave James a darkly significant look and resumed watching.

Lily watched anxiously as the Trio made their way to the outside, cursing when the spiders arrived and Harry nobly chased after Hagrid. She shrieked when the giants battled. Then she saw the Dementors.

"James," she breathed, understanding Sirius' earlier warning. He tensed, ready. But Harry seemed to be having trouble.

"Come _on,_ Harry," James moaned. He was staring at the Lake. The Dementors were closing in...

Then three other Patroni came to the rescue.

Fred sighed. "Thank goodness he taught the D.A that spell." he muttered, as James trembled, then became the silver stag in There.

Fred whistled. "Whew. You're his actual Patronus?" he asked James when he returned. James nodded weakly and flopped down onto the grass beside the Lake. "That - was the - hardest - Summoning - ever," he panted. Sirius told Fred about some of the quirks of On while James got his breath back.

They looked back at the Lake. A silver light signalled the gateway opening, but only a couple looked up; the rest didn't want to really see who it was.

Lily looked, however, and silently rose, her mouth dropping open.

No _way..._

April looked, and let out a whimper. _Not her Wolf-man!_

The mousy-haired man barely had time to look himself up and down before the gateway flashed again, louder.

It took a second for Lily to realise the gateway was louder because the pink-haired witch who had stumbled through had screamed whilst doing so. Practically everyone was looking, now.

Tonks had tripped upon entering, and Remus caught her with ease. They both stared into each others faces, then said, "No! Remus/ Dora!" at the same time.

Ted gasped, "My girl!"

Sirius shouted, "No!", and cursed with Regulus.

James stuttered, "Wh-what? But..."

April sniffled.

The girls looked tearful, as soft mutters swept through the crowd (Lily even noticed Peter looking shocked and trembling).

Remus set Tonks on her feet, and they embraced and kissed. Lily sighed. Tonks reminded her forcefully of her own reaction to On.

Then Remus spied the crowd watching. He said something to Tonks, and spun her around to face them. She spotted her dad, and they reunited.

Remus looked at her for a moment.

Then James said softly, "Oi, Moony. You gonna stand there all night or-?" he was cut off as Remus turned in their direction, made an odd, choked noise, then ran over to them. Lily stepped back a bit to give the Marauders room.

Remus, Sirius and James hugged like brothers. "Now we're really Marauders forever!" Sirius said. Remus laughed. And James said, half-jokingly, "And here I was thinking I'd have to wait decades for that..."

"Not our fault, Prongs!" Moony and Padfoot exclaimed indignantly, sounding school-age again, "It was Trixy's/ Greyback's!"

They looked at Remus. "Greyback?"

He nodded slowly. "He used his wand for me - most of the time."

"Bugger," Sirius said sympathetically.

Fred interrupted, "But you were fighting Dolohov only, what, two minutes ago?"

After staring at him for a minute that involved a shared glance and exclamation of "Oh no!" with Tonks, Remus replied, "Well – yes. That battle may have helped. But it didn't – finish me. Dean Thomas stepped in at a rather fortunate time and let me, essentially, find Tonks before-" he voice cracked. "-the others turned up." he sighed. "But I had to fight. For Teddy - and the other innocents." His voice shook slightly.

Lily found she was standing next to Tonks and her dad. Tonks was smiling at Remus.

"So poetic," she muttered. Then her eyes filled with sudden tears. "Teddy," she whispered. Remus heard her and went to her. "I know," he whispered, his voice cracking again. He put his arms around her, and Lily went to James. They really did remind her of her first experiences in On.

Remus said, "Andy and Harry will look after him." Tonks nodded. "It'll be tough for Mum, but Harry will...know..." she glanced in Lily and James' direction. Maybe that was partly why. Damn similarities...

Lily noticed that Tonks had spotted April. "Remus..." she said falteringly, indicating her. Remus stared, then turned to look at Lily and James.  
April stepped forward. "Hi. I'm April Lily Potter. Mum was pregnant with me when she died, so I ended up here with them." she said. "I'm approximately seventeen years and seven months. Oh, and I'm your goddaughter."

Remus stared at her for a long moment, then beckoned her with a finger. She stepped forward and he looked her up and down, then indicated for her to turn in a circle. She complied. Finally he spoke. "Merlin, it's Harry in reverse!" he muttered, then held out his arms. She ran into them for a hug.

After this, Remus spotted their actual location. "It's fitting, isn't it? Hogwarts..."

"It's called On." Ted said helpfully, "The whole place, I mean."

Remus nodded. "Just like old times." he said, glancing at Sirius and James. Sirius laughed. "Oh yes. Moony, meet Slypaw."

Regulus waved a hand. "I'm a Fox." He said, "I have been since the Marauders were – someone had to watch over my brother. Now it's just official." Remus laughed, and watched as Regulus demonstrated by turning into an American grey fox.

Remus said, "Well, we certainly wouldn't confuse you with a native fox." He smiled, and thought, _Another one for the pack, Moony._  
Regulus turned back and sighed. "Knew you'd say that." He grumbled. Remus wasn't listening, as Moony wasn't responding. He still had extraordinary senses (he thought), but his 'inner voice' was gone. Did that mean…?

Tonks wondered if she was the only one who saw Pettigrew's stunned expression at Regulus' declaration (A quick look around showed Lily had noticed too). _Well, that's what he gets for betraying them_, she thought savagely, _he'll be an outsider now._

Lily, however, sighed. That move had been set in motion when Sirius arrived. But, considering his actions, maybe there was hope for Peter after all.

Then Tonks noticed something. "It'll just be for fun though." she said quietly. They looked at her. She raised a (slightly shaking) finger to the sky. The clouds were parting to reveal a full moon. Tonks found this a bit odd, (she knew it wasn't a full moon in There) but she didn't say anything. She just watched.

Remus' eyes went wide and he stiffened automatically as the moonlight hit him. Then he relaxed when nothing happened. Nothing. He turned his face to the moon so the light shone on it fully. He smiled. For the first time in thirty-three years he could look the full moon in the face. Tonks went to him and hugged him.

"Human," he whispered, "I'm _human_ again Dora. It's amazing."

He turned to his friends, who were smiling, rejoicing, with him. April squeezed him in another hug. Even Peter, despite having just been shunned and only just fully realising the long-term consequences of his actions, smiled (if a little hesitantly), knowing what it meant to Remus.

James said, "Now that you're...here, we can really start!"

"We've been managing well enough," Sirius went on, "But now we'll rule again!"

There was an odd noise behind them. "Slytherins the main targets again?" someone asked derisively. James and Sirius glanced at each other.  
"Nah," Sirius spoke for both of them, "We've agreed that was school stuff."

"And while we may be back at the venue, we're not doing school any more, eh Moony?" James added.

"Besides, I was one!" Regulus reminded them.

Remus smiled. "That's good to know." he paused. "But guys, I didn't say that."

"You didn't?"

"No; but I know who did."

They turned, following his gaze. Severus Snape had spoken.

They stared. "You?!" Lily gasped.

The Marauders cried, "Him!?"

Regulus muttered, "Severus?!"

(A few others said, "Snape!?")

Snape ignored the lot. "Headmaster, the Dark Lord reacted as you expected. He will believe he is invincible now."

Lily frowned. Was that the Elder Wand again?

Albus nodded. "Will Harry be ready?"

"The snake still lives." Snape shuddered slightly and put a hand to his neck. "But, otherwise the boy will be more than ready. He will understand."

Albus looked at him questioningly. Snape nodded, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "I gave him my memories."

Lily sighed. So, soon her son would know the truth; she hoped he didn't take it too badly. But then again...

Tonks was unable to hold her tongue any longer. "Hang on; I thought Snape was the one who _killed_ Professor Dumbledore?"

"It was _planned, _Nymphadora." sneered Snape. Then he blinked. His gaze took in Remus and Tonks again, then he said, "Ah. I see." he frowned, his expression almost unreadable.

Fred said mildly, well-practiced in diffusing tense situations, "So do I. Everyone is gathering in the Great Hall and so's the Trio."

They turned towards the Lake.

They saw the Trio enter; Ron and Hermione went to the Weasleys (Lily nodded, good, they needed family now). Then she noticed how Harry had frozen in the doorway.

"Why-?" she started to ask, then he turned away, and she saw the shocked, almost tortured expression on his face.

Tonks said, "Oh. I-I think he saw us."

He was running along a corridor, his face anguished. They watched as he arrived at the Headmaster's office and shouted something. The gargoyle leapt aside; Snape smirked slightly.

They watched as Harry glanced helplessly at the empty portraits, then tipped the bottle of memories into Dumbledore's Pensive. He took a breath, then fell through.

Lily turned away swiftly. She did not think it would be good to watch all of the memories (though she did wonder how many involved her). Many others appeared to share that view, as they mimicked her.

Lily found herself face-to-face with Severus. "You can look if you like." he said quietly, almost drinking her in. Then he sighed and shook his head. "A lot of them involve you. And my stupidity." he hesitated. "Lily, I -"

"Don't apologise, Sev." Lily said softly. The use of the old nickname stopped him short. "I'm the one who should be apologising."

"All of us should." Sirius said.

James nodded. "Merlin, we were such idiots when we were teenagers." he continued, "Convinced we knew the way of the world. What was wrong and right."

"We were stupid." Remus said.

Severus stared at them all in apparent confusion.

Lily swallowed. "Sev, you know, at one point I thought of you as – as a magical sibling. But I have a pretty shoddy record for treating any of my family right. I spurned you, just so I could comfortably be queen bee of the dorms. I listened to others' assessments of your character instead of trusting myself. I valued my Gryffindor housemates over you – a Slytherin, yes, but my first friend. I didn't give you a proper chance to explain yourself that day. For all of that and more, I'm sorry."

James cleared his throat. "I was a right bloody berk at school. So convinced of my own self-worth that I forgot to look beyond what I'd been told to form my own opinions. I was a complete and utter prat to you. I made your schooldays hell. For all that, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for any part my actions played in – in pushing you to Voldemort."

Remus stepped up. "Severus. I'm sorry I was too wrapped up in the joy of having friends to listen to my conscience. I'm sorry that I let – let the wolf within control my social interactions." he sighed. "Sirius was my alpha. James was the beta. I was a lowly third. Necessary for the full moon nights, but I should have fought harder against it during other times. For my inactivity and complicity, I'm sorry."

Finally Sirius spoke. "When we were in school, Snape, I hated you. You were a Slytherin, supposedly up to your eyeballs in the Dark Arts and too awkward to hide it. The truth is, I hated you because you reminded me of what could have been. Yes, I was pureblood and you were not, but apart from that... I could've been in Slytherin. I was fascinated, to an extent, by the Dark Arts as well. It was in my blood. If I'd followed the path my parents had set for me, I could've been you." he took a big gulp of air. "I'm damaged, or at least I was before arriving here. I was unstable mentally. My parents made it worse. James and the others realised and helped me in whatever way they could. That – Willow Incident in fifth year, I got caught up in a 'high'. We had joked about showing you Remus...in the hope you'd be scared enough to keep your trap shut. Remus didn't know about it, and James would never have even seriously considered it. But I got on a high, and decided to unlock the wards. I've always been good at stuff like that. It was my entire fault. But I know. I saw... I saw your Patronus, Snape. Before rushing off and stupidly getting myself killed. I'm sorry for all I did. You're...you're a far better man than I ever was."

Severus stared at them, seemingly lost for words. His jaw worked. Could he accept their apologies? He remembered something portrait-Albus had said a while ago, around the time Pettigrew died. Something about forgiveness and reconciliation. A part of him wanted to spurn their apologies. He was still bitter from the hurt that was caused. But he'd always been too good at holding grudges. After all, this was a new life of sorts. One which he hadn't expected. Perhaps...perhaps...

"I have spent the last 18 years, almost, making up for my mistakes, by protecting Harry." he said softly. "It was a combination of factors; do not flatter yourself that you alone caused my descent into darkness. However..." he hesitated. "I appreciate your apologies."

James said, "And we can never – _never_ – thank you enough for all that you have done for Harry." he held out his hand. "Truce?"

Severus stared at the hand for a moment, then reached out and shook it. "Truce."

As the group relaxed, their attention was caught by a smallish boy standing by the gateway. "Uh, hi. I'm Colin. Colin Creevey." he stuttered. He glanced at them; Snape nervously, Albus with awe, puzzlement and surprise towards Fred and the Prewett twins... Then his gaze stopped on the Marauders.

He gasped. "You're the Potters. Harry's _parents._ You -um- you're Sirius Black, the guy who was after Harry in my second year but turned out to be all right. You're Professor Lupin, the werewolf who was _the_ best DADA teacher. You're Tonks, the Auror who was guarding Hogwarts last year who refused to tell me your 'hated real name'. And... I'm sorry, but I don't know you three."

He nodded at Marlene, Regulus and Suzanne. They all stared at him in amazement. He smiled. "You guys are like, my heroes!" he said. Then frowned. "I must be dead."

Lily nodded slowly. He sighed. "Dennis isn't gonna be too happy. But, if I hadn't of stepped in front of Becky, she would have died instead. I was only a month off seventeen, anyway. She had a whole _year and half_ to go."

He stared at them, moving closer. "Will you tell me about you?" he asked hopefully. Lily sighed. "After the Battle's over." she promised, and Colin Creevey's face lit up like a light. "Wow, thanks! Hi Fred. You too? Aw, too bad... Dennis an' George'll have each other and everybody else though." his bubbliness nearly unquenchable, he sat beside Fred and began talking about some of his pranks.

The others sat, mostly in silence, for a few minutes. Some watched their loved ones in other parts of the Lake, ignoring the centrepiece.

James quietly told Remus (and by extension Tonks) what one of the memories would show Harry. To say they were annoyed was perhaps an understatement; until Lily explained what they _hoped_ might happen. They were still rather angry, but Remus got the hint.

Then Snape coughed audibly (pretending he hadn't overheard that conversation) and gestured towards the Lake. "It is safe to look now, I think." he sneered. They couldn't hear words of course, but they saw memory-Snape talking to Albus' portrait.

"Last July," Snape muttered.

The memory changed; then changed again. Tonks squawked indignantly when she realised they owed the Escape Plan to Snape, as did Fred when he realised Snape cursing George had been an _accident._ Remus was surprised he'd seemingly cared enough to attempt to stop the Death Eater from cursing him.

Lily sighed (and Sirius looked uncomfortable) when she saw what he did with her letter and photograph.

They saw the last memory (Lily had to smile a little when she realised its date); then Harry surfaced with a calm, set expression on his features.

**I hope I've done this right. Review please! **

**I'm allowed to employ believable poetic licence.**

**But I didn't edit the changes in this one properly! Oops. They're fixed now, as you can tell.**

**Well, that was another intense chapter! Did you like the additions I made?**


	25. A Different Kind of Bravery

**And on we go! I don't own anything except the plot.**

In the Lake, Harry sat up slowly. He placed a hand over his chest, and sighed. It appeared he was steeling himself, to do the task Dumbledore had set him.

After a pause, he looked down at the battered old watch he had been given on his most recent birthday.

Lily sighed, and took James' hand. "We'll be ready." she whispered.

"When he calls us." James continued. Sirius clambered to his feet. "See ya afters, 'Lene."

Remus glanced at Tonks and smiled. "Watch us."

Everyone gathered looked at them, most with some degree of confusion, save the group closest to them. Regulus, Suzanne, Marlene and Tonks watched them, stood with them looking at the Lake, wherein Harry continued on his way. He met Neville, revealed himself and Albus smiled. "Ah... Even when he is so mad at me - as he should be - he follows my lead. There still shall be three, regardless. Neville, the dear boy..."

They watched him walk to the edge of the Forest (Lily sighing when he saw Ginny - the look on his face...) and saw the Dementors. There would be no Patronus this time... James' own spirit would come, with his wife and friends...

It was time.

They felt rather than heard; a distinct tug, stronger than anything else, reminiscent of the call of Priori Incantatem three years ago, that pulled them There.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at them as they moved towards him smiling.

Lily stared at Harry, feeling as though she could never look away. "You've been so brave."

James sighed. "You are nearly there. Very close... We are so proud of you."

Harry asked without meaning to, "Does it hurt?"

Lily's heart ached. It was Sirius who answered. "Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep." _At least with the killing curse._

Remus added, "And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over."

Typically, Harry said, "I didn't want you to die. Any of you. I'm sorry-" his face turned to Remus particularly. "- right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry -"

"I am sorry too. Sorry that I will never know him...but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life." *

Harry paused.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," James said.

"They won't be able to see you?"

"We are a part of you," Sirius smiled. "Invisible to anyone else."

Harry looked at Lily then. "Stay close to me." he said quietly.

They set off. They walked together silently for a few minutes, until they reached a clearing.

They heard the Death Eaters talk and smiled encouragingly at Harry. They continued on. They reached Voldemort. The Death Eaters reported their findings: nothing.

Voldemort spoke. "I thought he would come. I expected him to come." the tension increased palpably.

"I was, it seems...mistaken."

"You weren't." Harry said as loudly as he could, given circumstances.

Lily and the group felt themselves go back to On. They straightened and went to the Lake. Everyone cleared a path for them, staring.

Harry let Voldemort kill him, his body slumping to the ground. Peter - and the many others not in on the secret - cried out. Even those who did know shivered, in hope and fear.

Albus Dumbledore slowly stepped forward. "That's my cue I think." he remarked lightly, "Explanations are in order." he turned and 'Disapparated'.

**Oh, I like this chapter. Check that star near what Remus says about his reason for fighting... More soon.**


	26. Truth is Sweeter than Lies

The rest waited. A soft...feeling swamped them, from a distance, and they heard the muted sound of voices.

Then Albus returned. He did not say much, but stood near Ariana.

They watched Harry wake up (the crowds - and Peter - gasped, confused, the gang cheered in relief and Albus looked pleased) and pretend to be dead; Voldemort took him up to the castle to gloat after Narcissa Malfoy's surprise. "Huh, so she _does_ have some good in her," Sirius muttered.  
Tonks answered, "Every loving mother does. Regardless of blood bias."

When Neville killed the snake in defiance they all cheered. "Harry's got a clear shot at Voldy now!" James exclaimed. An oldish man who looked similar to Frank Longbottom said, "You go, Nev.! Knew you were a Gryffindor! Where's Augusta watching..."

They watched as the fighters raced up into the castle again, flooding the Great Hall.

Regulus cheered loudly when he saw Kreacher leading the house-elves in the fight.

They saw Harry trying to get to Voldemort freely (they could still see him under the Cloak, a quirk of the Lake) and then were very annoyed when they saw Bellatrix nearly kill Ginny.

The curses changed to vindictive laughter when Molly Weasley began duelling her. The laughter was squashed briefly by fear, then returned again when 'Trixy' was killed at last.

Tonks triumphantly said, "Hah! I knew she'd be killed by a mother!"

The gateway opened; Lily did not turn, as she was so focused on the Lake. A few seconds later, she felt the effects of a Notice-Me-Not Charm.

They all fell silent as the Shield Charm was cast, and Harry faced Voldemort a final time. While they talked, the tension grew.

Until, finally...

The sun rose, the spells were cast, and Voldemort was finally dead. They all gasped as Harry caught the wand in his other hand.

Remus was the first to the break the silence, a large grin unfurling on his face. "Well, that's definitely going to be his trademark spell now," he remarked dryly, his words holding a double meaning only he knew of.

Then, at last, after so many months, so many years, they began laughing and cheering. In the midst of the noise, Ariana's voice broke through. "Hey Al!" the crowd turned to her, and she faltered, seeing all the faces. But she focused on those she new, especially the encouraging smiles of April, Cedric and Albus.

Ariana took a deep breath and continued, "Al, when you arrived... You – you said you'd reconsider changing your age after the war ended. It has ended now. Will you change?" She looked incredibly nervous; this was practically her first proper attempt at speaking in public (let alone in front of a large crowd), instead of just in the presence of those she completely trusted.

Albus beamed at her. "You know, Ari, I think I might." He concentrated, and suddenly Albus Dumbledore's hair and beard were auburn, and slightly shorter. He looked about forty; the only lines on his face were those from the ending of his dalliance with Grindlewald.

The people clapped and cheered.

"Party in the Great Hall!" Fabian said.  
Gideon looked at Fred. "Got any fireworks on ya?"

Fred laughed. "Do w- I ever."

Lily smiled and looped her arm through James'. After everything, finally, they were free. She watched Ariana head up with April and Cedric, who were holding hands.

Nearly everyone was turning away from the Lake towards Hogwarts and the Great Hall, to celebrate and renew old friendships. It would be a time for healing, for new beginnings, even for reconciliation, perhaps, as Peter watched the Potters from a distance.

Tonks was still staring down at the Lake. She was watching her mother and her baby.

"Come on Dora." Remus said softly, pulling at her hand. He glanced into the Lake and sighed. "We can't watch forever." _Though I'd love to..._

Tonks turned to face him. "I know. But - but - I miss him. Mum and Teddy are just sitting waiting for us to come home, and - we won't. He'll need us and we won't be there. We won't see him grow up in all his little ways..."

"Oh Dora." Ted said, "Listen here now. You won't be there in person, but you'll be there in spirit." he looked her in the eye, "He will miss you and want you. But people will take care of him. And - look at it this way. The way I see it now, in There, people essentially wait to come and then go. But up here in On, all we have to do is wait for them to come _back._"

They all looked at him. "And then we'll have forever." Lily finished softly, thinking of Harry.

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "An excellent analogy, Ted." he smiled gently at Tonks and Remus. "I agree. In the meantime, all we can do is... enjoy the party." he gestured towards Hogwarts and turned to go there after giving them all a piercing twinkling look.

Tonks headed off to the castle with Remus and the other Marauder pairs. She smiled. She could tolerate watching from afar. After all, as the others had said, one day, hopefully a long day away, he'd join her.

All she had to do was wait.

Tonks paused and whispered towards the Lake, "I'll check later Teddy. Sweet dreams, little one... I'll wait for you."

In the Lake, Teddy stirred gently and tucked a small thumb into his mouth, which twitched into a tiny smile.

**Ah, Remus and Tonks. Do not despair! This is P'v 1, of course, but still, there is always P'v 4. And that star. Check out the Power of Love! **

**Also, that extra bit about the gateway has to do with my own canon. I might write a oneshot about the meaning of it later. Though some of the more cluey of you may realise…**


	27. Passage of Time

**This chapter can be taken as the end, I think. Chapter 28 I am classing as optional, as it involves the Next Great Adventure of a certain Trio… However, read ch 29; hopefully it will give you a laugh if nothing else!**

So time passed; times of peace.

The Marauder pairs watched the children grow up.

Remus and Tonks watched Teddy. Every year, they checked the Lake around Christmas, and on his birthday.

Every year he visited their graves around Christmas and on the anniversary of the Battle. Before Hogwarts, he was sometimes taken by Harry, and sometimes taken by Andromeda.

During Hogwarts, he began to come alone.

This way, Tonks and Remus were kept informed, to some extent, of Teddy's adventures.

When he cast a Patronus for the first time, they learnt it was Remus, which was gratifying - all three of the original Marauders were on even ground for that one.

Lily and James (and Albus) were very happy to discover Harry named his kids after them, as was Sirius. Severus was stunned, to put it mildly. Sam honoured family members in the second names, as his children were called Joseph Regulus and Felicity Marlene. Harry visited their graves every year at Halloween, or when a particular piece of news - such as names and babies - happened.

When Teddy fell in love, as he was in Hogsmede, he paced out his thoughts in front of his parents' graves before writing a 'help' letter to Harry.

When he decided to propose, he told them through the grave he was using their rings, as they had intended him to when they left them to him.

Tonks and Remus were also pleased when Teddy named his twins 'Doran' and 'Remi'.

After the Battle the amount of portrait rooms had increased for everyone involved in either/ both of the wars against Voldemort.

Through one of their portrait-rooms, Tonks and Remus saw Teddy's wedding, just as James and Lily had with Harry and Sirius and Marlene with Sam, nearly twenty years earlier.

Life continued in On as well. April became romantically involved with Cedric. Milestones were celebrated. The group watched from afar, witnessing most major milestones, and rejoicing in them...from afar. Patiently waiting for the day the children would join them here, in On, for forever.


	28. The Next Great Adventure

**Warning: If you do not wish for the Golden Trio to have a definite end, do not proceed!**

_Harry opened his eyes slowly. Ah. He'd thought tonight might be the night._

_He wished for robes and pulled them on. He didn't need them here, but he thought he might need them where he was going._

_He checked himself over. All his scars were gone. For good?_

_Two small sounds came from behind him as he finished. He sighed. He'd had a feeling they'd be joining him..._

_After giving a moderate amount of time for them to change, he turned to face his two best friends. Both were clothed in robes of rich colour that they were quickly finishing fastening; and they were looking around in obvious surprise and curiosity._

_"Where are we?" Ron asked. Hermione added, "And why does it look like we're a hundred years younger again?"_

_Harry said quietly, "Where does it look like we are, Ron?"_

_Hermione frowned. "King's Cross?" she said hesitantly, then gasped. "Oh," she looked at Harry with wide eyes. He continued, "Yes, Hermione. I've told you the story before. About the choice."_

_They nodded. Ron said, "So, does this mean we're getting one now?" Harry shook his head. _

_"Not this time. I think this isn't really the Choices place; though I suppose it could be - to choose between going On and becoming a ghost. It should actually be called the Crossover Place - which I suppose is why it looks so much like King's Cross."_

_"What do you mean, 'going On', Harry? We're dying?" Ron asked, a touch of fear in his voice. The other two nodded. "But don't you feel ready, though?" Hermione asked softly. "I've been feeling so tired lately... Now we won't be any more."_

_"And after all," Harry said, turning to where a scarlet steam engine was pulling up through the mist, "A wise man - who we may well meet again soon - once said to me, 'Death is but the next great adventure'. We've had a fair few in our time; so... Are we ready for another?"_

_Hermione nodded and stepped up to the train like Harry. Ron yawned. "I guess," he said, "Hey - do you reckon the lunch-lady will be on there?"_

_The other two laughed and they boarded the train. Ron noticed the words "Hogwarts Crossover Express" engraved on the engine, and turned to tell the others. They'd be going back to where it all began..._

#

In On, Lily was tending the garden when she heard the chug of the steam engine. She looked up in time to see Hedwig take off and fly towards it. That could only mean one thing; the long-awaited day had come.

At the Burrow, Fred was talking, being one of a pair and quartet when he heard the whoosh of the engine and looked up. He saw three colours of red, black and brown hair, and knew. They'd better round up the rest...

#

So it was that when the train pulled into the station a final time for the Trio, they were greeted immediately by those who cared most. A sea of red and black hair (with a few browns and yellows) swamped them. Even the Grangers were there to see their girl.

Laughing and talking, the group swept up the hill to Hogwarts; the last home and meeting place for all.

* * *

This is a shortened version of a drabble by the same name.


	29. Jokesters Intro the Revamp

**And, finally...**

The room is comfortable-looking and warm. A door opens and three boys walk in, casually joking around and ribbing each other.

"Did you see his face, Zander?" one laughs (in an almost bark-like way). He is dark-haired, with grey eyes.  
The boy he is addressing, with frizzy yellow hair and blue eyes, smirks. His rounded face quickly takes on a mock-stern appearance, however. "I certainly did, Regal. He's going to be so pissed off when we return... And this time –"  
"You're not explaining. We know. That's a guarantee when we prank your dad." The third boy finishes. He has trademark messy hair (its colour a red so dark it looks almost black), with clear blue eyes that come from his mother's side of the family. A pair of reading glasses hangs around his neck on a chain.

'Regal' speaks up again. "We can discuss whose explaining what later, Serious. Right now, we have a different task...and an audience! Look!"  
He points in front of them, then spreads his arms. 'Zander' says, "We see them, we see them. But I still don't get what **MuggleCreator** wants us to do, exactly? I mean, this isn't our story! Unless you count the teeny-tiny mention of you and Serious right near the end..."

"Ah," 'Serious' interrupts, "But that's the point. All those people out there –" he indicated the audience again, "– they've read the story previously. However, MC had to go on a sort of 'study leave' from writing...you know, like you always insist we stop pranking for the two weeks of exams."  
The other boys snort. "_MC_? Really, Jimmy?" 'Regal' sniggers. "Anyway, _**MuggleCreator**_'s leave was for a whole year, for a similar purpose: the Muggle, Australian version of NEWTs." He shudders theatrically. "I'm not looking forward to those. Or OWLs, for that matter."

Zander cuts in, "Joey, seeing as how you and Jimmy got your parents' brains, _and_ got into Ravenclaw with me, I doubt you'll have too much trouble. Though we might want to consider taking a leaf out of **MuggleCreator**'s book – ha, ha – and cutting back a little in those years..." he sniggers at the looks on his friends' faces. "Kidding. Anyway, I understand everything you've said – it is, after all, on her profile – but what do we have to do with anything?"

Joey says, "Frank, really. She's finished now, isn't she? And she's tweaked the story and re-uploaded it. But there's the small matter..."  
"Of the fact that she doesn't really know if Author Alerts tell the readers if a chapter has been replaced." Jimmy added.

Frank understood. "So she's added this chapter, and is using us, the Jokesters, to get the message out. Smart woman." he said, "After all, there have been some fairly major tweaks."  
"And that's not all," Joey continued. "Some reviewers, last time, reviewed _lots_ of chapters. Which pleased **MuggleCreator** very much of course. However, due to a certain policy that allows for only one review per chapter, that leaves at least one reviewer in a bit of tight spot."  
"So this chapter can now be used for reviewing the entire story." Jimmy continued, "We hope you like what she's done. We do."

A bell rang. All three boys jumped. "Oh hooray, that's the end of break." Jimmy says.  
"Oh come on Jimmy, be _Serious_!" Joey hoots.  
Jimmy raises his eyebrows. "But Joey, you are after all the _Regal_ one."  
Frank says, "To be Frank, I'm _Zander_. Now let's move, or we'll _really_ be in for it."

Jimmy sulks. "Aw, darn."  
Joey says, "Come on, this isn't the only time we'll do this."  
Frank replies, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think she might have the Trick or Treaters lined up for the next one. And the Pack, or Vic's Friends might get a look-in too..."

The voices fade as the door shuts behind the three boys.

**See you next time peeps!**


End file.
